Here In Your Arms
by The Dreaming Soul Writer
Summary: A new kid threatens to tear apart the renewed relationship between Finn and Rachel, and Finn must make the greatest of decisions: stay with Rachel or let her follow her dreams. Finn's PoV, after Asian F episode, and rated M for some chapters.
1. The New Kid

**Hello! I hope you read this and review as I really want to know what you think about it. Thank you! P.S. Sorry if I spell names wrong, but I wrote this rather quickly and didn't take the time to look up some of the names. Other chapters will have the right spelling, just didn't have time to change them. Again, sorry. Hope you review!**

**_1) The New_ _Kid_  
><strong>

Finn woke up, his feet dangling from his very undersized bed, by his cell phone ringing loudly. He groaned and rolled over, making himself fall off the bed neatly. With a curse and an oath he grabbed his phone and was going to give them a few well-chosen words but that was before he saw the caller ID. Rachel's picture beamed out at him from the screen and he felt the anger drop right off. Her smile, bright and shiny, seemed to make the very clouds disperse and make the sun come out to try and rival it. He smiled whenever he saw her, or her picture, and loved the fact that she was his. He was her boyfriend, not that stupid Jesse or Finn's friend Puck. He picked up the phone, quickly bringing it to his ear. "Morning, Rach."

"Great morning, Finn," Rachel's clear and loud voice chirped from the phone's speaker. "It is a great morning, want to know why?"

"Because I am talking to you," He said, bringing a slight growl to his voice as he did. He could picture her right now, probably just off the elliptical and freshly showered. Rachel's hair would be smelling faintly of strawberries and her skin of some kind of other fruit. Coconuts, maybe? Suddenly, he wished that she was in his arms.

Rachel giggled over the phone, her voice sounding pleased with his response. "Yes, and your voice makes it all the better. But that is not why I called you so early. I was speaking with Mr, Figgans yesterday for seeing if he would let me promote a "Support Glee Week."

"How did that go?" Asked Finn, picturing how all the other times the Glee club did a concert or a song in front of the school. It either ended in a riot of some kind or a stunned silence then a dramatic applause. "He didn't like the idea! Can you believe it? He said there was no time for such things, and the only way we could of done it was homecoming week. I don't see why we couldn't of just had it then," Rachel pouted. Finn remained silent, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to either agree or disagree.

"So, you called to tell me that he wasn't going to let you do the Glee week? How is that great news?" Finn asked, confused and tired. Glancing the clock, he found it to only be six in the morning. He could of been sleeping for at least another hour and a half. He stifled a groan.

"No, no. As I was being presented to a speech about the value and tradition of homecoming by Figgins," Rachel explained, her voice expressing how great of a joy that was to listen to. "I heard the vice-principal speaking to another teacher that was there. She was saying that there was a kid coming from Dale High School! Do you realize how great that is?

Finn blinked, "Dale High School? What is so great about it?"

There was an astounded silent on the other end, then followed by a quick exclamation, "I will forgive you as I know that you haven't been into the show choir business for very long and don't know the more prestigious schools. Dale always has the best singers and dancers - I mean, their arts department is amazing. Their jazz group alone is greater than all of their sports and what-not together! "Those in the show choir there are pretty much shoo-ins to get a role on Broadway or in a movie," Rachel pressed on, her words crisp and understandable even when she was speaking quickly. "Imagine what we could do if we had that student in our Glee Club! They could make us win regionals and nationals (we have sectionals in the bag), could you imagine?"

Finn smiled in response, then remembered that she couldn't see it. "It is great! Especially with Mercedes joining your mom's team and all, we could really win this thing..." He trailed off as he realized that this was a sore spot for Rachel, who knew that she only got the part in the musical because no one wanted to hurt her feelings. Finn would go to the grave denying it, but it was still the cold and hurtful truth. Mercedes out sang Rachel.

By a lot.

He cleared his throat quickly an said, "The student, is it a she or he?"

Rachel didn't answer right away, probably trying not to cry out of shame and loathing. Finn knew that she was hating herself, as Mercedes was a friend and then there was the fact that she sang better than Rachel did at one of her favorite musical songs. Finn cursed at himself for being so stupid and quickly tried dressing with his phone cradled between his head and shoulder. He wanted to see her in person and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"He, his name is Deon Werner." Rachel announced, her voice still loud but not as cheery. "Apparently, his parents own some kind of law firm and are making a little branch here."

"Must be little if they are making it here in Lima," Finn joked. "The only cases would be divorces and child custody claims with teenage kids." He hoped that would at least make her laugh, but she went quiet again. Finn stopped trying to pull on his shirt without removing the phone, "Is something the matter?"

"Finn, I know that Mercedes sang better than I did in that audition." "No, she didn't-" He started but he was interrupted by Rachel, her usually benign voice sharp with annoyance and anger.

"We promised never to lie to each other." He winced, that was always a sore spot with each other. He did promise to never lie to her, but how was he supposed to be a good boyfriend if he couldn't support her when she was down.

Finn sighed. "What do you want me to say, Rach? In my opinion, your voice is beautiful and is far greater than Mercedes. She may sing from her soul, but you sing from your heart and it touches everyone who listens. You sing better, babe, and I am not lying." "Oh, Finn," Rachel said, her voice thick now with emotion. "That is the sweetest thing you ever said to me. Have I told you are the best boyfriend ever?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again," he returned, pleased that they were away from the Mercedes drama. "Do you think this Deon will join Glee Club?" "Defiantly, I just need to talk to him before he joins...her team." Rachel's voice cracked again, and Finn quickly put the phone down for a second to throw on a shirt over his head, then grabbed the phone. She was speaking again, "-was wondering if you would come?"

"Sure! Love to," Finn hastened, trying to not appear that he hadn't heard the first part.

"Great! I thought you would want to sleep more, but it is nice that you could come along to," Rachel said, Finn frowned. He could of slept longer? Damnit! "Meet in the school parking lot at seven?"

"Sure," he said, still unsure what they were doing. "See you then, love you."

"Love you more," Rachel chirped quickly, then ended the call with a hum. Finn smiled, he truly did love Rachel. But they seriously needed to establish a calling time that didn't end up him getting up an hour earlier.

xXx

Finn, after getting dressed completely this time and eating a quick bowl of cereal, rushed out of Burt's house and into his truck. It was old and not very "pretty" as Brittany put it, but it was better than walking. And every time he entered it, he had a vivid image of his last make-out session with Rachel. It was hot, he grinned to himself.

His new home wasn't that far from McKinley and he pulled in to the empty parking lot with five minutes to seven. Rachel's bright car was already there, and she was standing near it. She was bundled up in a light jacket over her skirt and bright knee socks. To Finn, she was glowing like the sun in the dark lot. Her personality filling up all the shadows with warmth and light, exposing the truth. Though that wasn't what made her irresistible to Finn, or her beautiful face and the way her eyes twinkled when she was happy or singing.

It was her endurance that made him love her so much. She had been held down her whole life by people's opinions, but she trudged on through them (and icy drinks) with her dream held up high and forward. She wasn't afraid to do anything that might help her reach that goal, and Finn wanted her to do it as much as she did. She deserves it, he thought to himself as he pulled into a spot next to her and turned off the ignition, and I will do anything for her to get that goal. His mind flashed back to last year; kissing her at nationals which made them lose; her telling him that she was moving to New York after high school; him saying that he didn't care and that a year was a long time. Would I do it even if it meant breaking up with her and possibly losing her forever?

He approached her quickly, throwing those dark thoughts into the recesses of his mind. Placing his hands at the back of her head and bending down slightly, he kissed her fully upon the lips. He could feel her surprise at the sudden kiss, but then it melted away and she was kissing him back. They kissed slowly and passionately. When they broke apart their lips, Finn gazed down into Rachel's eyes and gave his tiny smile. "Morning." "Great morning." She repeated, a smile bloomed upon her own face. Finn had to resist licking his lips, the taste of Rachel was still in his mouth. It wouldn't be very cool if he did that.

"So, what exactly are we doing here again?" Finn asked hesitantly, moving his hand from the back of her neck along her shoulder and to her chin. He let one finger caress it softly, hoping that she could see the love in his eyes and that she wasn't making a mistake for choosing him as her boyfriend. Again.

"I told you," She said, her own arms wrapping around his waist and clasping hands. He didn't know what she really did, but she has this way of rubbing his back ever so softly that made him want to throw her on the ground and just kiss and love her. "We need this Deon Werner to help us win this year. We are great and all, especially with us two being the hot couple that belts out the songs that make tears appear in people's eyes. But, there is always room for improvement and we need to win this year! Hopefully, Deon can be that improvement."

"And this is the reason why I am here so early?" He teased. "So that we could stand here for another hour until he finally shows up?" Rachel gave him an even look, and pressed harder into his back which was enough for him to give a fake cry of pain. She smiled. "It is his first day, Finn. He will come early to get a tour from Mr. Figgins, and I hope that we can persuade him to join our glee club."

"Cool," he said, twisting her around so she was leaning against him on her car's hood and his thick arm was on her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he burrowed his face in her hair. It smelled so good, and he breathed it in fully.

"Are you eating my hair?" She accused from below, and he didn't need to see her face that she was smiling even brighter.

"It tastes like strawberries." He said and made fake biting noises, enjoying the sound of her laugh as he did so. It felt cool that he could have such an affect on someone, and that he was able to just feel so...happy.

"That's him!" Rachel said, jumping away from Finn's body and pointing to the entrance of the student parking lot. A bright red mustang flew in and, with accuracy and precision beyond Finn's skill, parked neatly in a spot two down from them. To the quarterback's knowledge, he was perfectly between the two yellow-faded lines.

Holy crap.

Rachel walked up confidentially towards the red car, almost skipping in excitement, while Finn followed with slow steps. It wasn't like he was poor or anything, but he wished his family was rich enough to buy fancy cars. It sounded mean, he knew, seeing as his mom and Burt worked really hard to pay for the house that Finn shared with them and Kurt. But wasn't everyone allowed to have a wish? Finn's wish was to have a meaning in life, and be known for something besides a quarterback. He reasoned that being rich and with Rachel would help him find that meaning, even if she did talk a lot and kept bringing up that stupid f-word.

Future.

When the kid took a step out of the mustang, Finn wasn't really sure what to expect. Possibly a short kid, fat from eating anything he could eat, and dressed in fine clothes that have names he couldn't even pronounce. He was partially right.

Deon Werner was almost six foot and slim, though he had that certain body type where he had a layer of muscle even if he didn't work-out excessively. His hair was like that Bieber kid's, but not as long and it actually worked on him. He was tanned to the point where you knew it had to be fake, but again no one would really care as it worked for him and outlined his bright blue eyes clearly. Finn wished Kurt was here so he could describe what types of clothes the kid was wearing, but he knew that they were pretty nice. Dressed in some fancy jacket and black pants, he made Finn look poorly dressed as he was only wearing a polo shirt and faded pants with a hole in one of the knees. Maybe he should of accepted his step-brother's offer to buy him some new clothes, beyond what one could get at Walmart.

"Good morning, it is so nice to meet you," Rachel beamed, her hair bouncing up as she stopped in front of the new kid. He blinked, flicking his gaze up and down on her body and smiled awkwardly, "I hope that you are not Mr. Figgins?"

Finn blinked. Rachel laughed.

"No, I am Rachel Berry, and I am the most talented singer here at McKinley High School," she said, giving him a very bright smile. Finn tried to duplicate it but he was sure his was something of a grimace than a smile. "So, I would like to be the first one to welcome such a star to our school!"

"Thank you, Rachel," said Deon, still looking somewhat unsure. He turned to Finn and gave a crooked smirk. "Are you the best basketball player here and wanted to wish me a welcome to?"

"I like basketball, but I am more of a quarterback," Finn returned, noticing the sarcasm in the new kid's voice. He had a sudden dislike for him. "Finn Hudson, good to meet you."

"Deon, Deon Werner," He said, but then cracked a grin. Finn wasn't in to dudes (no offense to those who are), but he even noticed the way the new kid's eyes sparkled and seemed to brighten when he smiled. "But I have a feeling you two already knew that?" He had included Finn in his words but his eyes went to Rachel, who still had a brilliant smile upon her face.

"Of course!" Rachel said quickly, as if she was trying to reassure him that she was being a total weirdo about it. "As the student representative of the glee club here, I would like to issue a formal invitation to join us after school today. It would be an honor to have one as talented and musically knowledgeable as you in our club. Right, Finn?"

He wanted to say no, but he had to think about the whole of glee club. It was because of him kissing Rachel at nationals last year that made them end up in twelfth place: he was going to do everything in his power to make them win this year, even if it meant dealing with rich snobs. Finn put on his most encouraging smile, "Defiantly, it is pretty awesome."

"Glad to hear that," Deon said, clicking the remote on his keys and his mustang's lights flashed then made a loud clicking noise. He repositioned his backpack and gave them both a questioning look, "So, who is going to lead me to the principal's office?"

xXx

Finn sat in the choir room, his long legs stretched out before him, as he waited for everyone else to file in. Though he wasn't caring about the others, he was waiting for Rachel. He hadn't seen her all day except in English; which she had done nothing except write down notes in her notebook. He glanced at it a couple of times and recognized some of things she was writing as songs, mostly duets. If this was yesterday or any day this year before today, he would of known that she planned to sing those songs with him.

But today, he wasn't so sure.

Puck, who was looking always lonesome now without his previous girlfriend at his side, sat in a chair and swiveled it to face his best friend. "What's up? You look like you got nutted or something."

"It's nothing," Finn said, wincing slightly at the thought. "Have you seen the new kid? Deon Werner?"

"Ya, he is pretty sweet. Did you see his ride?" Puck whistled, his eyes watching a girl in a Cheerios uniform past by the choir room's door. "I would love to have that ride." Finn wasn't sure if he was speaking about the mustang or the Cheerio.

At the thought of the Cheerios, Finn's gaze moved to Quinn who was walking in to the choir room at the moment. Maybe it was the trauma of the last two years crushing down upon her, her pregnancy, or the smoking, but to him she never seemed to radiate that same joy he saw in her when they first began dating. The only time he caught of a glimpse of it was when she was signing, expressing her emotions to the prime. Anytime other than that, they were hidden behind a wall of aquamarine.

His feelings about Quinn were mixed. He felt empathy for her, of course. She used to be the head of the cheerleading squad, the most popular girl in high school, and had everything within her hands. Then she got pregnant. Here came the anger and humiliation. It was enough that she lied to him and was blaming him for getting her pregnant, but with his best friend since first grade? It wasn't cool, not cool at all.

Yet, even though he felt all these emotions about her, Finn didn't have any feeling of love towards Quinn. She and him may have once had a chance, but he knew that they were broken forever; the pieces were too small and numerous to ever be fixed whole again. He felt sad about it, wondering maybe if he was a better boyfriend that he may have had a chance, but then he thought of Rachael. There was no doubt that she was the one for him...but was he the one for her?

"Hey, everyone!" Mr. Schue said, entering the choir room with a spring in his step like he usually he did when he had some kind of good news. "As you all know, we lost Mercedes, Sam, and Zizes, which means that we need at least three more singers. Lucky for us we have a new member. Everyone give a warm greeting to Deon Werner!"

In came Deon, a smile upon his face, with Rachel at his side and looking as if she had been talking for the last ten minutes straight. Finn was used to that look but only with him. Why was she acting so friendly to this guy? He knew she is a nice person and likes to talk, but isn't she supposed to talk to him more than any other guy. She was his girlfriend after all.

"Who is the new girl with him? Why didn't Mr. Schue introduce her?" Brittany asked Santana, looking questioningly at Rachel. Santana didn't bother to respond, but her eyes lit up as she saw Deon.

"I don't care, but that boy is going to be mine," she swore and brought a smile upon her face. Finn actually hoped that she would, even though he knew that she was a closeted lesbian.

"Hey everyone," Deon said, beaming at each of the glee members in turn. When he past Finn though, it seemed (to Finn) that the smile flickered and changed to a smirk. Yet, when his gaze changed to Puck, he looked cheery once again. Finn wondered if that was just him being paranoid, or that this was going to be start of last year. No, he reassured himself, he knew that Rachel would never do another thing like she did last year with Puck. She knew how much it hurt them both and they were barely able to fix themselves again. It took losing nationals to get them back together, and the glee students would kill him if he ever made them lose like that again.

"It is nice to see all of you, some of you I recognize from my other classes," Deon started, and Rachel left him to take a seat next to Finn. He immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed, somewhat harder than normal; she gave him a questioning look but didn't say anything. "I just want to point out that, even if I may came from Dale, I don't demand any courtesies or privileges like being the male lead. I am just another singer and I wish for all of use to be good friends."

"Welcome aboard!" Mr. Schuester said, clapping Deon on the back. "Now, if you don't mind, could we hear you sing?"

"I thought you never would ask," Deon replied, and everyone smiled or chuckled. He waited for Mr. Schue to take a seat before he faced everyone, turned his gaze to Rachel, and started to sing. Finn didn't need everyone's head to look in his direction with questioning and amused looks or the way Brittany said, "That is Finn's song!" He knew that he was going to have issues with the new kid, as Deon was singing "Can't Help this Feeling."

A thousand thoughts rushed through Finn's head, the apparent one that this couldn't of been based on coincidence. Did Rachel tell him that he sang this the first time he really acknowledged the fact that he liked to sing? What else did they talk about with each other. It bothered him and he felt his own grip go loose in Rachel's hand, but she didn't appear to notice as Deon hit the climax of the song. He was better than Finn...better than any other male singer in the glee club.

This is not going to end well, Finn realized with increasing worry.

Thank you for reading, and PLEASE review. You will be my new best Fanfiction review friend!


	2. FaceOff

**Hello! I just wanted to mention a few things before you get to the bulk and more interesting parts of this page. First, sorry about how long it took to upload this as it has been somewhat of a hectic week. Usually when I write a story I write about three chapters before posting it on FanFiction, but I was having problems posting a story that I was originally going to put up. Long story short: I put this one up instead. So, I only had one chapter done. The second thing is a really huge my bad. I reviewed what I posted for last chapter and I wanted to slap myself. The spelling mistakes, holy! I will try to go back and change them soon! Okay, enough of me. Back to Finn!**

**P.S. I AM PISSED WITH HIS NO SOLOS YET IN SEASON 3! TOTAL B- THIS IS AN ACTIVE PROTEST OF IT!**

**_2) Face-Off_  
><strong>

Finn always supposed that senior year was meant to be one of the best years of your life, as you finally figure out whomever you are and take a step towards your future. Filled with those memories that you could look back on and laugh, remembering the good times and the time when you made stupid mistakes. It was supposed to be freaking fun.

Yet, he thought to himself as he wiped off the grease from his nose (somehow it always managed a way to find its way there), here I am in an auto-shop while all my friends are living out their senior year. He knew that it was for him to get some money so he could go to college and get the hell out of Lima, but he had been in a dark mood ever since Deon showed up.

For some reason, Mr. Shue decided to not give him any solos at the beginning of the year. Finn reasoned that because the teacher was in such a need for them to win this year, he possibly could of thought that Finn might be better in the back so no would see him dance. Even Finn acknowledged the fact that he was simply not a dancer. So, he decided to accept it plainly…but then Deon showed up.

It wasn't just Finn who seemed to have no shot at a solo anymore, but any of the glee boys. Deon was an excellent singer; loud and proud, it was like the equivalent of Rachel's voice in male form. Their voices went together so well and Finn had to admit that they did sound pretty damn good. Mr. Shuester apparently seemed to feel the same and already declared that Rachel and Deon would be the main singers at sectionals.

Finn's first reaction was to be mad and irate, as that was his rightful spot next to Rachel. Not some rich boy who decided to just drop in from nowhere. Then he remembered last year and how it was his fault that they lost, and he kept his thoughts to himself. He had promised himself that he would do anything for them to win; even if it meant him losing his own voice.

His hands tightened on the wrench he was holding and paused as his mind returned back to Rachel. Their relationship was starting to strain ever since the new kid showed up, as Deon found a best friend in Rachel. They were always together and whenever Finn was with them…it felt like he was the third wheel of a couple. He brought it up once with Rachel but she gave him large doe eyes and said she had no idea what he was talking about. They fought about it and both went home mad; that was last night and Finn hadn't talked to her since.

"I am not the one to apologize first," Finn said to himself, twisting the wrench harder than necessary. "I did nothing wrong. It isn't me who can't stop talking to another person for like ten minutes to hang with their boyfriend. I've been a perfect boyfriend, if I said so, as I supported her through her musical auditions with Mercedes and finally told her I would give her my vote for student president." His anger had built up as he spoke and he hurled the wrench at the ground with a loud clang. "I am not saying sorry!"

XXx

"I'm sorry, Rach,' Finn said into his cell phone. It was after work and he couldn't stand not talking to Rachel anymore. It was like he was missing a part of himself and he wanted it back. Really badly. Which lead him to call her, but he only got voicemail even though he was sure she was home. He waited a few seconds then sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I probably overreacted, but I lost you once to another guy and I don't want that to happen again…I love you too much."

He waited again and she still didn't pick up; the voicemail was going to end soon and his mind buzzed through what to say. "So, if you want to talk…you'll know where I am."'

"Right here." A musical voice said, and he couldn't help but to grin. There, standing by his truck in a fall jacket with a smile upon her own face, was Rachel. He could read the twinkle and stars in her eyes like she had wrote them down on paper, and he knew that he was forgiven.

He forced himself not to run, but his body was in overdrive. It was undeniable that he loved this woman more than anyone else at McKinley, maybe even the whole of Lima. This was a girl who was going places, had her future set out for her since the day she was like four, and Finn found that extremely pleasing. It gave him the encouragement to get the hell out of Lima and start a life for himself.

And he wanted Rachel to be a part of that life.

Finn meet Rachel halfway and it wasn't long before she was in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. He could feel the soft skin under his rough hands that were only getting callused by the day from working at Burt's garage. When they pulled apart slightly, their eyes meet; his head downward while her face was risen to his. He wanted to say the words in his heart but he was never that good with words, so he did the next best thing.

He lowered his head, glancing between her soft mouth and her glowing eyes with uncertainty. Seeing no argument or discomfort, he kissed her softly upon the lips. She had put something on her lips that tasted sweet, and he pulled her in tighter to his chest. He heard her give a small laugh of protest and he let her go slightly. She seemed so fragile, yet her spirit was made of steel and stone.

"So, am I forgiven?" Finn asked when they pulled apart a minute later, raising an eyebrow and pulling one corner of his lips into a smile. Rachel's eyes sparkled brighter.

"Most defiantly," said Rachel, still standing rather close to Finn. He liked it that way. "We should fight and make-up more often, that was an amazing kiss."

"You have no idea,' he teased and took her hand in his larger one, slowly rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"How about we go to Breadstix, I'll pay, and we can talk about song selections for sectionals!" Rachel beamed.

"Hmm," Finn looked away, thinking. "Or we could go to Breadstix, I can pay, and we talk about something that is not glee related or about the student elections?"

Finn doubted that he could of gotten a stronger reaction even if he punched her in the face (not like he would). She appeared stunned, shocked, and even somewhat hurt. "I thought you liked talked about glee club? What do you want to talk about? Should we talk about what happens after glee club and high school?"

"No!" Finn exclaimed, his eyes widening and stomach churning painfully as his mind brought up that stupid question: what to do after high school? "I just don't see what would be the point of talking about song selections if I am not the one even singing a solo in the duets. Maybe you should talk about that with Deon." He couldn't keep his true opinion of Deon out of his voice, and, of course, Rachel caught it.

"Is something the matter, Finn?" Ever since Deon came here you have been acting kind of strange and more…hostile. What is up?" Rachel demanded, staring him straight in the eye like his mom did when she wanted a no-bullshit answer.

Finn was silent for a moment, trying to figure how to put his feelings into words. It was a lot harder than what girls think for a guy to do that, especially for Finn. As stated, he wasn't much for words. "I feel like…I don't know, it's like I am getting replaced. Nowadays you seem to hang with Deon more than me, and he gets all the fucking solos in glee. It was hard enough to get one beforehand for the other guys and now, no guy gets one. Then asking me to help decide what song to sing with him? I can't."

He let go of her hand and took a step back, not believing that he actually just confessed the things he said. Hell, he didn't even know he felt that way. He quickly stuttered, "I-I don't mean that, I'm so-"

"It is exactly how you mean it." Rachel said, the pleased look she had earlier gone now. That stars' glimmer was gone and only an inferno of rage remained. "I am sorry if I can't be friendly, it is not like I have an overabundance of people wanting to be my friends. It is refreshing to have someone who has the same goals and dreams as me. Someone who doesn't fear the future!"

Finn winced; that was a cheap shot. This being Rachel, she certainly couldn't end there.

"And it is not that you are not a better singer than Deon," Rachel continued, poking him rather forcefully in the chest, "it is because you let him take it! Do you think I am the main female singer because I let people push me around? No, Finn, I don't. I fight with nail and voice to get that spot, and had to mow down others to be it. So, maybe you should get a damn backbone and stop letting others push you around.'

He stared at her, unable to think or even say anything. She looked deep into his eyes as if she was seeking something, but then turned away. "I am not hungry anymore. I'll see you tomorrow, Finn." She didn't give him a second look as she turned and marched away in the direction of her house.

Finn stared after her, tempted to run to her and apologize, again, but he wasn't sorry. He realized he did mean the words he said, now, and shouldn't apologize for it. No, Rachel Berry, you are going to apologize to me.

xXx

His idea may have worked on another person but this was Rachel Berry, the most headstrong of anyone in glee, and possibly Lima. Finn should of known that she was going to apologize over it, and even pulled a dirty move in glee club the next day. She stalked in to the choir room, wearing a skirt and blouse that made her look like one of those girls in those anime shows he used to watch. She gave Finn a very direct look, almost goading him into a challenge, before turning to the whole club.

"Deon and I have been practicing this song for a long time and we would like to see what you all think," Rachel said, her smile bright and mysterious. Then she began to sing.

Finn had no idea what the song was called, but he felt his heart soar as he voice touched him. It was when she sang that he felt his love come bubbling out, trying to express itself as easily as she did. He wanted to jump up and sing with her (even if he really didn't have a clue what the lyrics were), but then Deon came out.

The power of his voice rivaled Rachel's, and he strode easily out to meet her wearing a dark suit of blue that enhanced everything about him. Their eyes meet and Finn felt his hands clench into fists as his girlfriend and Deon came rather close; their faces were barely a hand's width apart and bodies even closer. They stayed that way for a moment, then Rachel twirled away and belted out a long note that made Finn's ears ring.

Her eyes returned back to Finn's and the challenge was open now as she held out her hand to him, ready for him to take the next step. Take the hand and challenge Deon, be the leader of this glee club. The words came into his head as if she had actually spoken them. He wanted to take the hand but, hell, his voice would sound like a baby screaming compared to Deon's. Suddenly, he felt self-conscious and looked away from the hand with embarrassment.

"Finn…" The voice was too soft for anyone else but him to hear and he looked back at Rachel. She was gazing into his eyes without anger or even sadness, but pity hit him hard. Pity that he couldn't stand up for something he believed in. Pity that he didn't have the courage to fight for his spot as leader. It made him angry and he was prepared to jump up and grab his girlfriend's hand, but Deon intervened. The new kid placed his own hand in Rachel's palm and twirled her away with him. He flashed Finn a quick look, his face mocking and humorous. The quarterback knew then that he wasn't just imagining it.

Deon Werner was going to be another Jesse St. James.

Fuck if he was going to let that happen again, Finn roared inside his head and had to calm his anger. He wasn't too much in control of his anger when he was overly pissed, and had to dig his nails into his palms to avoid punching a wall or kicking a chair into the air.

Rachel and Deon finished their duet with a long and beautiful note that died slowly in the air, and everyone cheered. Finn didn't but kept his eyes locked on Deon, who was still holding Rachel's hand. Neither seemed to notice as they were bathed in exclamations from other glee members and Mr. Shuester. The teacher actually screamed, "Sectionals, in the bag! Good work!"

After that everyone started to file out, conversations buzzing excitedly, but Finn approached Deon and grabbed his arm, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Deon said. They waited for everyone to leave; Rachel was the last to leave and she gave them both uncertain looks before disappearing into the throng of students in the hallway.

Finn immediately turned to Deon with a glare, the taller boy towering over Deon only barely. "What the hell, dude?"

"What? Is something bother you?" Deon asked, a wicked and knowing smile upon his face as he returned Finn's hostile glare with an even look.

"The fuck it is," Finn said, poking the boy in the chest. "I don't appreciate the fact that you are taking my girl away, stealing all the songs from the boys of the glee club, and acting as the leader. So, I think you should back down and let others have the change to sing. And stay away from Rachel."

Finn, at the least, expected some sort of reaction with fear or maybe even apologizing. Instead, Deon got angry and took a step forward to Finn. "I am surprised that you actually think! And how selfish you are. I am blunt, I will not deny it but I am not one to beat around the bush. Especially, when it comes to talent. So here it is: you have none, Finn." He took another step forward and Finn stumbled back, entrapped by his words. "Your voice is mediocre at best, and does nothing but bring this glee club down.

"Do you realize what that does to Rachel in turn? It brings her down to your pitiful level. She. Is. A. Star. She should be able to shine and be recognized for her talent. You are the pall that covers in her a curtain of second-hand talent. If she stays with you, she will never be able to remove that curtain. Me, on the other hand, could let her do that. I will be like a catalyst for her future, letting her shine faster, brighter, and longer…Could you do that for her, Finn?"

He didn't answer, the words like bullets into his heart as he realized that the words were true. Deon seemed to enlarge, growing momentum and power from Finn's silence.

"I thought so," he said with triumph in his eyes. "I am not trying to be mean, Finn. You do seem like a nice guy and a good person; but you are not good for Rachel. So, take some of my advice. Dump Rachel, let her live her life and become a star (with my help, of course), and find a new woman. Go back to the blond, she seems to love you even if you can barely carry a tune. Think about it, Finn."

Then he was gone, vanishing into the hallways of McKinley.

Finn remained in the choir room, his hands and legs shaking as he fell into a chair. Every single point Deon had said was at least something he thought about once when he was debating if he should kiss Rachel at nationals and, in turn, reuniting his relationship with her. Burrowing his head in his hands, he cursed senior year and pondered what to do next. He just hoped that this wasn't going to end the same as with Jesse…he wasn't sure if he would be able to stand that pain again. The pain of losing Rachel.

**Thank you! Review! Also, thank you to my reviewer (you are my favorite reviewer of all time now!) and for all the people who put my story on their alerts! Anyone else have the desire to punch Deon? I did when I was writing it! See ya!**


	3. Choice

**Okay, I should first say a couple of things (no, I don't know why I do on like every chapter). To ficlovers: Yes, there will be rated-M chapters in the future. I consider myself a "rush" writer; I have scenes go by way too quickly. I am trying to work on that (it isn't working too hot), so I'm trying to keep it at a slow pace. Sorry I put that here, but your PM wasn't working/disable. The last thing is that I do not own Glee, obviously, and I do not own the song featured in this chapter. **

**_3) Choice_  
><strong>

A half-an-hour later, Finn found himself sheltered among the shelves of the library. He was sitting on the floor, back propped up among one of the bookcases in the back that was filled with books about history. It was pretty empty and only a few kids ever walked back there - mostly by accident- so he didn't have to endure too many odd glances. He preferred it that way and didn't bother to even attempt to look like he was looking for a book or something.

Dump Rachel...let her shine...you are bringing her down...I can make her a star...

Deon's words repeated over and over in his head, like a broken CD-player that would never change the song. He wanted to crush the stupid player and be done with it, but it was inside him and his freaking head wouldn't just let him forget the words. It tore at him, remembering all those crappy times he had the last two years without Rachel in his life.

When he was a freshman, he felt lost in a world that demanded everything from him. Demanded him to be popular; to be the quarterback of the football team; to have Quinn Fabray, the top cheerleader, as his girlfriend. It was true that he wanted those things, but it was different when everyone expected him to have it. He had no choice of his own, pulled by the stupid rope of the status quo. Then he found Rachel and the glee club.

Rachel was the scissors that cut that rope; severing it forever, even if he wished at times to reconnect it. It might of been so much easier to just have followed everyone else, and not be part of anything different. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about how far she could go and what potential she has to reach it. He wanted to shape his life to be like Rachel's, always optimistic with the belief that she WILL be a star.

Yet, here he was half-crying in the corner of a deserted library, hiding from his life. Though, out of all Deon's words, it was the part where he said that he had no talent the hurt the worst. Finn knew he wasn't the best singer, and Jesse and Deon were defiantly proof of that. But if Deon, someone whom Rachel apparently looked up to as a demigod with his past at Dale, said he had no talent; what was he to argue?

He thought he had a chance to get the crap out of Lima, with his voice to help him, but that chance crumbled now. It hurt. It seemed as every dream he ever wanted was fading into nothing but tears. He had hopes with Quinn once, starting a family and finally being a man, caring for his very own child. Then, he found out that it was nothing but lies. There was also the time where he believed he had faith but then cruel reality and coincidence took it away, leaving him grasping like a kid with his favorite toy stolen from him.

Now this, Finn sobbed.

Why did I do all this crap for, he cursed to himself as he rubbed his red eyes, if it was just going to lead more pain. Why didn't I just take the fucking easy way out? Take over Burt's garage; find a wife who loved him; have children; remain forever in a bleak existence in Lima. He pictured this and snarled at it, that would be his greatest nightmare. He wanted out, he wanted Rachel, he wanted to be someone.

You have no talent, Deon mocked in his ears.

"Shut up!" Finn yelled, putting his hands to his ears. He didn't want to hear that stupid voice anymore. Ever again.

"Finn?" A soft and muffled voice asked, uncertain and slightly hesitant. He removed his hands and glanced up, recognizing the voice.

Quinn, her short hair already curling upon her shoulders and wearing a pale yellow dress, stood before him. She was carrying a book in her hand, clutching it tightly in her hand as if it was one of those lifeguard things that people threw out to drowning people. He got a swift glance at the title, "History of Child Custody in the State of Ohio."

"Oh, hey." He returned lamely, hoping the shadows of the shelves hid his puffy eyes. His head was starting to pound with a headache and his throat hurt from trying not to sob. "I was just trying to- I mean, I was-"

"Finn, we have been through too much for me not to know when you are lying or stressed," Quinn said, kneeling down delicately to prevent her skirt from riding up or showing anything. Finn had to give her something; she had been through hell but she kept her spirit. She still retained that regal posture and air of power, even if she had been thrown off the top step of the school's "cool" ladder. It was something that Finn admired most in her, but he would never allow himself to go back to Quinn. She placed a pale hand on his tanned one. "What is the matter? Something between you and Rachel?"

"You could say that..." Finn said, hesitant to share his secrets with his old girlfriend.

Quinn smiled sadly. "Finn, I know. I realize that we can never be what we once were. Too much pain, too many mistakes." Her eyes strayed to the book in her hand and sighed. "But, I hope, that we can still remain as friends." Finn suddenly had that same hope, wishing for something positive among such a bleak time.

"It is Rachel," Finn blurted, looking anywhere but at her sad face. "But not how you think. I am not sorry for what I did last year at nationals, and I would do it again if I had to. Yet, I am not sure what I do now. Rachel has a future with her voice, I don't. What if I keep her down from achieving something that could change her life for the better? If that happened, I would never be able to truly forgive myself. And how could I ever face her without crying?"

He didn't mention his own future and the hopelessness that he felt now whenever he thought about it. He didn't want anyone to know how he had a dream of singing; he could imagine them mocking him for such a foolish wish.

Quinn didn't say anything for a moment, then shook her head. The smell of smoke still hung around her even if she did stop awhile back, and Finn felt a sudden pang of anguish for her.

"Do you know the true reason why I returned back to glee?" She asked but continued, used to him not answering quick enough. "It wasn't because I wanted a feeling of acceptance, but to be loved and cared for again. The Skanks hated me as much as I hated them. I wanted people in my life again; that I knew would support me and the decisions I may make. The world is cold and lonely when you have no one to share with it."

She turned her head downwards to her belly as if she may find that person there. Another sigh. "It hurts me to say this, as I still have something for you, Finn." She raised a hand and brushed at one of his curls in the back; he felt a sudden rush of uncertainty and fidgeted slightly. Quinn removed her hand, and gave a little laugh. "There is no one more right for you than Rachel, and she, even if I really don't like to admit it, will go far. You can not bring her down, Finn. You'll raise her up."

Quinn got back to her feet and looked away. "Though, if I were you, I would worry about that Deon. Don't let him become a Rachel Berry to you; to take the one that you love away. Goodbye, Finn." He watched her go, his eyes on her figure as she vanished around a corner. Her words now haunted him along Deon's.

No talent...worry about Deon...bring her down...take the one that you love away.

Finn hated Deon and Quinn at the moment, wishing that he never talked to either of them. He was never good at making choices, and disliked it greatly when people tried to push their opinions down his throat. It was he who had to make the choices, not Quinn or Deon. This wouldn't affect them dramatically and they had no idea how he felt, they wouldn't have to live with the consequences.

It took him to the point when the lights turned off in the library and he had to hurry to tell the librarians not to lock him, when he decided what to do. For the good of himself, Rachel, and both of their futures. He just needed Kurt's help.

xXx

"Are you sure about this, Finn?" Kurt asked, a bright red folder with rhinestones on the cover held tightly in his hands. He was clutching it nervously and held it tight to his thin chest as if he was scared to let it go. "If Rachel found out that I had help in this, I don't know if our friendship could survive..."

Another unwanted opinion. "Last time I checked, you two weren't even talking because she ran for student president. So, why should you really care?" Finn asked, not able to contain the anger in his words but he at least didn't rip it out of his step-brother's hands. "Give it to me, please."

"But...this isn't how...You are making a mistake," Kurt rebelled, trying to place the folder behind his back. Finn glared at him.

"Kurt." There was no room for negotiation in his tone. "Give me the folder. Now."

"You love her! She loves you! I am not going to let you do this!" Kurt shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I seen the way you two are when you are with each other. I am not going to let you do this! No!"

"Who are you to decide what happens? Who are you to know my thoughts!" Finn roared, unable to contain his rising ire anymore. "We may be step-brothers but that doesn't give you a fucking reason to know my thoughts." Kurt went pale and his eyes got wide, but Finn only felt a sense of vile satisfaction. He held out his hand, "Give me the folder."

Kurt handed the folder without a noise, and slammed the door with a sob when Finn left. The tall boy sighed, furious with Kurt and himself, and opened the folder. Seven pages filled with lyrics were neatly in the folds, and he ruffled through them. He paused at the last one and a small smile of sadness came across his face; the song was perfect.

Finn placed the folder next to Kurt's door and thought of knocking to apologize but he decided against it. He will understand - Rachel will understand- one day when they look back on this day. They will all see what he did for girl he loved. Turning his back on the only brother he ever knew, Finn went to room to practice a new song.

xXx

"Good afternoon, guys and gals." Mr. Shuester said brightly as he entered the choir room wearing his normal-Friday vest. The glee students smiled tiredly; it was a Friday, give them a break. "Today, I was thinking that we let Rachel and Deon show us wh-"

"Actually," Finn spoke up, earning him amazed looks from the other students and Rachel put a hand on his arm as of questioning. Deon looked smug. "if I may, I would like to sing a song that I wanted to show for sectionals. If possible."

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow, but didn't disagree and simply took a seat with a nod for him to continue on. Finn stood up; his hear beating rather painfully as he placed himself on the familiar spot that he stood so many times before. Though, today was different as he never had to sing such an emotional song...and one that would hurt so much.

He meet Rachel's gaze and hoped that she could read the message in them. This is for you, Finn said to himself, I hope you will understand. With a nod to the piano guy whose name he could never remember, he began to sing.

"Day after day

Time pass away

And I just can't get you off my mind

Nobody knows...I hide it inside I keep on searching but I can't find

The courage to show

To letting you know

I've never felt so much love before

And once again I'm thinking about

Taking the easy way out..."

Finn's voice cracked as he sang the previous verse, but he kept singing. He blocked everyone out and focused his attention solely upon Rachel. He placed all his love and caring into his words, trying for her to hear the reason of his soon to make decision. A small smile was upon her face but she looked uneasy. Did she know what was going to happen? What he planned to do?

"I'm taking the easy way out!" Finn sang softly as he finished the last line of the song. Panting somewhat, he tore his eyes away from Rachel's and looked around the club. The guys looked uncomfortable while most of the girls had tears in there eyes. Deon, with one hand covering his mouth, was smirking and gave him a nod. Mr. Schuester was looking as if he suddenly been struck with a thought, and wasn't liking it.

Finn felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and he couldn't be in there anymore. He tried to grasp for something to say but his mind was in rapid motion, and it only came up with nonsense. With a glance at Rachel, he hurried out of the choir room. So stupid, Finn thought to himself as kept his head down and walked through the hallways, so stupid.

He didn't know where he was going but his feet led him to the auditorium and up on to the stage. It was empty; but few props for the school musical were starting to be constructed in one of the corners. Finn smiled at them slightly, knowing how elated Rachel will be when she finally performs West Side Story. It was going to be the very first step in her career and Finn would be cheering her on...even if not-

"Finn?" Finn shut his eyes and felt his body tense at hearing her voice. He turned and saw Rachel walking slowly up the aisle towards him, twisting and clutching her hands in front of her chest. She was smiling still; however, it was one now filled with happiness and love. "That song, it was beautiful. I never realized you could sing a song like that."

"Thanks," Finn said, feeling very awkward around Rachel. He never felt this way since he got back together with her. "Rachel. We need to talk."

"Talk? I don't want to talk," said Rachel boldly, coming very close to him. His breath quickened as she placed a hand upon his chest, right above his beating heart. "Do you remember the first time we kissed? It was right here on this floor and I knew, from that moment on, we had something special. Did you feel the same?"

Yes, Finn answered in his thoughts but he couldn't tell her that now. "Rachel, I love you. It is amazing how much I love you and I never thought anyone could make me feel this way. You are my hero; you are everything I want in myself." He had to take deep breath to help ease the ache in his throat. "I want you to be the best you can be. You are a star and I will never let anything or anyone get in the way for you to achieve that. Even myself."

It was hurting too much, he couldn't keep his vision cleared of tears. His whole body was trembling and he wished to everyone and everything possible that Rachel would just move her hand away. Maybe by coincidence or fate, his eyes caught on the star necklace that he had given her awhile back. Showing that he would always believe in her, even if it meant not being with her. He grew strength from that.

"I can not stand being the thing in the way that may prevent you from getting your dream," Finn said, taking her hand and moving it away from his chest. He kept their hands together. "That is why I have to break-up with you."

He let go of her hand.

**Review! Thank you all for the sweet comments! You guys and gals are making my days so much more wonderful! P.S. I am horrible at making songs relate to a piece, so don't be too harsh with my song choice. I don't own Westlife or the song ("If I Let You Go"). Review, please! **


	4. Fight

**HELLO! WELCOME! SALVE! OTHER FOREIGN WORDS THAT MEAN THE SAME AS HELLO! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I got caught up in last night's episode of Glee. It was really good! Though, no offense to those that like him, I am getting sick of Blaine. I want to hear Finn! I know; he got all the songs the last two years but this is his last year, he deserves more! I hope you enjoy and review, thanks!**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE! (if I did there would be a LOT more Finn). **

**_4) Fight_  
><strong>

Rachel went white as she opened and closed her mouth (probably the first time in her life), unable to form words. It pained him to watch it, but he knew that he did it for the best. He took a step back but that only allowed his girlfriend - now ex-girlfriend - to stabilize her thoughts. She took a step forward; he took another back. "B-but you said you loved me. This can't be how you truly feel. Please, Finn. I love you."

"No, Rachel. It is exactly how I feel," Finn managed, still retreating as Rachel kept advancing. It was with alarm when he felt himself back into the wall of the auditorium. "Please, you are not making this any easier."

"I am not making this easier?" Rachel asked incredulously, flipping a stray strand of hair from her face. It was such a normal gesture for her that Finn couldn't help but to feel a ping of uncertainty. Did he really want to miss that sight? Was he being too thoughtful about all of this? "You are not making this easy, Finn Hudson. You tell me the real reason you are dumping me, right now!"

Angry tears brimmed in her brown eyes.

"Stop it, Rachel!" Finn yelled, unable to contain his emotions placidly. It was so much easier to just let everything flow into anger; it didn't hurt as bad and, for a moment, it allowed him to release his true feelings without care. "I have made up my mind, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"No! I am not going to allow you to do this-"

Finn snapped. He grabbed her thin shoulders and spun her around so she was against the wall, letting out a small cry of surprise and pain as she collided. It was truthful that, at that moment, he didn't care. She had - needed - to know that he was serious. Leaning over her so their faces were barely an inch apart, he said, "Listen well, Rachel Berry. I am breaking up with you and you are never to think of me as a boyfriend again. You are to put me out of your head, you are going to go to that fancy college with Kurt, and you are going to make a future for yourself."

A cold smile came across his face. "Don't you see? I am always going to be a Lima Loser. I thought I may of had a chance, but it was just another false dream. None of my dreams ever work out but that doesn't mean yours have to as well. It is true that I love you; but I will not allow that to drag you down into being a loser as well."

Then he was kissing her. It was stupid and foolish, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He needed one last kiss that would have to last him a lifetime. It was no matter soft, his lips pressing hard against her own. Pulling her into him, he crushed her body against his large frame and the wall. His hands got lost in the soft waterfall of hair that was falling silently down upon her neck. She returned the passion with renewed will, possibly hoping that he was changing his mind.

Though when they parted and she meet his flushed face and cold gaze, she knew that he hadn't. He mustered all the strength and willpower he could find to turn away and face the exit, to walk away from the one person in the world who made him feel special. Her tear-filled eyes were like rays of pain into the back of his head as he took the first step.

"FINN!" It was horrible; he never heard such despair from another person before as much as he did from Rachel. Before he knew what he was doing, he was looking over his shoulder. He shouldn't have. Rachel, who was always petite, now looked smaller than a five-year old. Her hair was mused and her lips were swollen from their kiss. Yet, it was her eyes that caught him the most. They were a whirlpool of emotions. Disbelief and pain swirled around anger and pity; but it was betrayal that shone like a fever. Her next words came as a whisper.

"You promised you would never break-up with me..." He paused for a moment, and repeated what he said last year.

"I never knew you would make me feel this way." It was a cold shot and it hurt him to do it, but she needed to know. Swallowing a sob, he returned to his slow journey back to the exit. A snapping sound and a sudden pain in his head made him stop and look back.

Laying on the ground, now on a broken chain, was a golden star.

Finn's heart dropped and his mind reeled more, and he glanced at Rachel. Her eyes were blazing with emotion, "If you believed in me so much, you wouldn't leave me. I am not going to let this go, Finn. I love you and you love me; I know it. This isn't you, please, don't go!"

Finn stared at the broken chain, unsure of how to feel. He wanted to run back to Rach and be surrounded by her love. To feel her soft skin under his fingers, hear her moan when he kissed her lightly upon the neck. To simply just love her. Seeing that broken symbol hurt him more than he thought was possible; it was her belief in him as much as his belief in her.

"No," he whispered, feeling a headache start to bloom. It was too much to take in and his feelings and emotions were mixed. He needed time to straighten out his thoughts. Why couldn't this just be so much simpler, he cried inside. "I can't, Rach, please."

Rachel, when despair wasn't working, went into a full-on rage. Her hair whipped across her face as she stormed up to him again, "Don't you dare "Rach" me. You have absolutely no right anymore. I have no idea why you are doing this, Finn, but it isn't you. This is not something you would just think of doing! Who forced you into this?"

"It was me!" Finn retorted, angrily. "Is it so fucking hard to believe that I can make my own choices and decisions? I know what you all think of me. 'Finn, ya. The dumb one who can't dance." Words were rushing out of his mouth at a rapid pace, anger trying to fill the gap in his heart. He was grabbing everything he could to retaliate against Rachel; even if it meant hurting them beyond repair. "I may not be as smart as Deon, or you, but I'm not dumb. This is my decision, and you could have the decency to respect it."

"Fine! I will respect it!" She turned around, her hair whipping across his chest. She was going to make a dramatic exit, typical Rachel Berry style.

"Stop!" Finn grabbed her arm and twirled her around. He was angry at her; she couldn't have the right to make him feel sad about this, and, damn it, if he was going to let her do it. "This time, I am walking out first. And you are the one to stay and think; think about how hard this decision was for me, not you. Think about my pain to let you be what you want. Think about someone else for a change!"

He pushed her away from him and walked out of the auditorium. He heard nothing from behind him, but his eyes caught on a figure hiding in the shadows. A smile upon his thin face was Deon, smug and expressing how he pleased he was. He saw everything, heard everything.

"You did the right thing, Finn." Deon started, but Finn walked up to him and slammed his fist into his lower jaw.

"Don't ever talk to me again," Finn warned, ignoring the sharp pain exploding in his hand and tracing up his arm. He didn't care; it was so much easier to deal with than the pain in his heart. He had struck with every ounce of power he could manage, and wasn't surprised when Deon stumbled back and crashed into the wall.

He heard Rachel scream behind him, but he didn't bother to look around. It was his choice to breakup with Rachel, Finn thought to himself as he glared down at the boy; not Deon's, but he was one of the reasons he made the decision.

"You will regret this, Hudson," Deon hissed, supporting a split lip. Blood was dribbling slightly down his chin and throat and Finn felt a great rush of satisfaction. "I will not forget this!"

Finn didn't bother to respond to that and left the dark auditorium, into a world that was looking a lot bleaker.

xXx

Driving home was a bitch in his truck; as his knuckles were torn up and he had to wrap that hand clumsily in a scarf he only wore once (a gift from his grandmother). It was difficult managing with one hand and trying to keep his emotions in check. His vision blurred to tears when his mind flashed back to Rachel, while they flickered red as Deon and his smug smile appeared. The only way to calm himself was to focus upon the road and picture himself punching Deon over and over.

He had to admit: it helped.

Walking into his house, he wasn't surprised to find a note saying that his mom and Burt would be out late. It was Friday, nonetheless. Usually, he and Rachel would see a movie or go to her house and sing through songs on Itunes on Friday nights. A terrible pang of emptiness vibrated through him and he was tempted to call Rachel; to say that he was a moron and had no idea why he even said half those things.

"No," Finn said to himself, kicking off his shoes with practiced ease and throwing them into the closet with his feet. "You did what you had to. To give yourself and her a better future...right?"

It wasn't too big of a surprise when he had no answer for that and he simply slumped against the stairs. Finn knew he should look at his hand and try to clean it or something, but the pain filled the void of emptiness and numbness he was feeling. He welcomed the throb that kept his thoughts from turning back to Rachel, as the white scarf was slowly turning bright pink and red in spots.

"Finn?" A soft voice asked, trying to sound indifferent. He glanced up the stairs to see Kurt there, looking nonchalant as he held a phone away from his ear; apparently still talking to someone. "What are you doing sitting on the stairs-" his gaze fell upon Finn's hand- "What in the name of Barbra Streisand happened to your hand?"

That name brought to Finn a rush of Rachel; her voice; her perfume; how she smiled at him; the way she could bring tears to people's eyes whenever she sang a ballad; the simplicity of how her touch could make his body tremble; the love in her eyes and lips when they kissed. The realization that he broke up with her finally hit him, and he couldn't hold back anymore. Head propped against the wall, he cried.

"What have I done?"

He cried for the loss of Rachel, the shattering of dreams, and his own stupidity.

Kurt looked down at him, and the careful attitude he tried to keep up because of yesterday's incident faded. "I'll call you tomorrow, Blaine." Then he hung up and went to comfort his stepbrother.

"You do realize Deon said that just so you would break up with Rachel, right?" Kurt asked as he removed the bloodied scarf and threw it into the garbage that was placed in the bathroom. With ease, he grabbed Finn's hand and wiped the blood stains and open wounds carefully with a warm wet rag. Finn was sitting on the toilet cover, trying not to make a sound at the sharp pain lacerating through his hand.

He had told Kurt everything about the last month; expressing his every feeling and emotion - even about his broken dreams and the horrible prospect of a stuck-in-Lima future. It felt odd talking to somebody so openly, especially with Kurt who had a crush on him awhile back; but what else was the point of a brother if you didn't have him to lean on and just cry, Finn thought. It was a rather acute relief, finally letting someone besides him know about everything and not having to face the prospect alone.

"Somewhat," said Finn, grudgingly. "Though, what if it is true? What if, because of me, Rachel doesn't achieve what she deserves? What-"

"No need to hit repeat, I heard it the first time," Kurt said, giving his stepbrother a small smile. "The thing is, Finn: you really don't know. When I first came out about being gay, I was scared at what people were going to think. I had to take that step and keep climbing. And that is when I meet Blaine." A goofy smile split across Kurt's face as he was wrapping gauze around Finn's knuckles to the best of his abilities. "It was worth the step; even though it meant I could of fallen back and crashed below."

"But, I'm not climbing stairs..." Finn returned, itching to call Rachel and scratch his knuckles. "It itches."

"It means it's healing," Kurt said as he taped the gauze together and patted Finn's arm. "All better; just no more punching our male lead anymore. Sectionals isn't far off and we can not afford to lose it. Do you feel any better? And I am not talking about the hand."

"Kind of, it was nice getting someone's opinion. Thanks, Kurt," said Finn. "Just...what do you think I should do?"

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow at him, washing his hands to get rid of any taints of blood. "Last time I tried to say my opinion, you yelled at me."

The jock twitched slightly, feeling embarrassed and apologetic. "About that, I didn't mean to snap at you Kurt. It has been a rough week and, I guess, you were the easiest to lash out at. I hope we can be cool again."

"Of course," said Kurt. "Though if you want my opinion, I would say listen to your heart. Our brains may have all the facts, but only our heart can make us truly happy with what we have to do. See Rachel in your life and without. Which one would you be able to live happily, with both yourself and everyone."

Finn didn't respond, and Kurt gave him a look of sympathy; patting the larger boy's shoulder comfortingly. "Everything will work out, I promise." He meet Finn's eyes, and it allowed him to read Kurt's unsaid words. _For the bad or for the good._

"I hope," Finn said, again feeling another rush of awkwardness and a blush in his cheeks. "I'm tired; I think I might just go to bed. Early morning at the shop tomorrow, even though no one sane comes in until like noon."

"If you need me to watch over it for a few hours, I could you know," started Kurt, a brave expression on his face as he was probably thinking about the possibilities of getting oil or grease on his clothes. "If you wanted to use that time to...sort things out, just tell me and I'll take it."

"Thanks, but nah." Finn was tired of thinking about everything, and working with his hands and getting his mind off Rachel is exactly what he needed.

Without hiding it, Kurt analyzed his expression with pitying eyes. Then he hurled his arms around Finn's neck and hugged him tightly. He blinked, unsure what to do, but he returned the hug. Truthfully, it felt good. The jock could feel Kurt's friendship and support in the embrace; both something he really needed now. As Kurt pulled away and turned back to his room, he said, "Goodnight, Finn."

"Night, Kurt...Kurt?"

The thin boy paused, not looking back but listening.

"Thank you, for everything." Finn said without hesitation. "I wish I can be as much brother to you as you are to me."

Kurt didn't say anything, but nodded his head and hurried back to his room. Finn remained on the toilet seat, staring at his injured hand, as he was left alone with his thoughts. With a sigh of uncertainty and remorse, he went to bed; wondering how he could of ever missed up things so badly.

**REVIEW! ALERT! PM! OTHER FORMS OF SHARING OPINIONS AND THOUGHTS! Thank you! **

**Until next time, vale! Bye!**

**P.S. I don't own Itunes...**


	5. Dream

**Okay, I'm going to try and not make an author's note on like every chapter (starting next chapter), but I would just like to say: thank you! I really do appreciate all the reviews, and your opinions give me the urge to write. I hope this chapter will help soothe those angry Finchel fans; I am a supporter of Finchel and happy endings if that gives you guys any clues of how this story might end. I am currently undecided at how long this story is going to be, so we may be here awhile. Thank you, for both reviewing and dealing with me!**

**I don't own Glee/Fox/Other things that relate to Glee. **

**_5) Dream_  
><strong>

"Finn."

The soft voice resonated through his bedroom, and he blinked lethargically around. The moon was full and silver light danced into his room through the window; it flared brightly upon a silver-gowned figure. With eyes almost glowing and her hair shimmering with the light, was Rachel. The dress she wore was thin and his eyes roamed over her body, unable to resist. She looked beautiful.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Finn asked, confused. His body was reacting to her appearance; wishing for him to grab her and press their bodies together. How her bare skin seemed to shine and appear so soft wasn't helping either, and his hands clenched the sheets in an effort to control himself. "How did you even get-"

"Shush," Rachel smiled, and seemed to glide her way over to his bed. The smell of fruit drifted over him pleasantly and his body relaxed, letting himself lose the willingness to resist. His gaze caught her eyes and he couldn't bring himself to turn away. A rush of blood and love throughout his body left him shaking slightly, mind fuzzy, and breathing hard.

The girl that he loved stopped when she was right next to his head, and leaned over him. Placing both hands on his chest and clutching at his shirt, she brought him to her lips. Their lips melded together and Finn felt her mouth curve into a smile. His arms went around her back and pulled her onto him. She didn't mind, only letting a sigh of pleasure escape through their contact of lips. He could feel the heat of her body and chest through their thin clothing, but he wanted more.

He wanted to feel Rachel's skin against his own; melding into one being of true love. Almost as if she could read his mind, she pulled away from his grasp reluctantly and stood up. She wore a crooked smirk of pleasure and demand was in her eyes, and Finn raised himself off his elbows to watch her easier. With a simple gesture, she pulled the gown away from her body and let it drop to the floor silently.

"Rachel," He moaned, seeing her naked in his bedroom put his body on a high. His skin was warming already and he felt himself harden under his sheets. There was nothing more he wanted than to rip off his own clothes, throw Rachel onto his bed, and make love to her. Yet, he knew about her reluctance to have sex and he had a feeling she was only doing this to please him. "You don't have to do this..."

"I know, but I want to," Rachel's voice was almost a purr as she returned to his bed, the smile of utmost pleasure upon her face. Finn couldn't think as he felt Rachel place herself onto his still-clothed body and reunite their mouths. Her kiss was demanding and eager, and she allowed her teeth to pull at his bottom lip slightly. Finn let his hands roam her naked back, the softness and openness appealing to him harder than he could of imagined. They trailed slowly down her sides and hips, and he pulled her even closer to him as they found her legs.

He needed to see her, everything of her. Grabbing her firmly from behind, he twirled them around so her back was into the bed and he was on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he did and he felt her brush against his erection; he couldn't control the gasp of deep pleasure from passing his lips. Towering over her, he examined her.

Rachel's face was flushed and alive, as if she had just sang her heart out for the last ten minutes; her chest was heaving, making Finn appreciate her breasts and the slimness of her figure. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, a smile tugging at his face as he lowered himself to her mouth once more. The tips of her breasts brushed against his own chest, and he couldn't help but to moan.

Placing his hands on either side of Rachel, he moved his attention to the soft expanse of her neck. From the bottom of her ear to the small hollow at the base of the neck he left a trail of kisses and nips, teasing the flesh. Rach had thrown her arms around his broad back and was tracing patterns into his flesh, digging in slightly whenever he bit her.

"Oh, Finn..."

The sound of her voice was like a drug to him, making his head spin out of control. Though, he didn't stop. He couldn't. He needed Rachel Berry, and, fuck, if he was going to let her go again. Finn wanted to apologize, but he didn't have the will to speak. So, he moved his mouth to her breasts.

Finn let his mouth revolve around one, kissing the pale flesh that glowed in the moonlight with tender love. His tongue darted out and teased the nipple, resulting in a deep moan from Rachel and a painful dig of her nails into his back. He growled at the touch, and bit at her hardening nipple.

"Finn!"

Her exclamation made him raise his body from hers, feeling warm and chest heaving with excitement. Their eyes meet again, and Finn couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this girl. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world to him, unable to figure out why he had the honor to be with her. Rachel smiled wickedly, sliding one hand from his back, over his shoulder and chest, and down to the hem of his boxers. Her hand glided over the tent in them and squeezed his shaft under the fabric, making him practically jump with the sharp feeling of pleasure plowing through his body.

Rachel gave it another stroke, "I'm ready, Finn. Love me...love me, please."

How could he say no, he wondered as he removed his boxers. Placing his hands once again on either side of Rachel and gazing deep into her eyes, he entered her. Their moans molded into one as their bodies did, and Rachel clasped her arms around Finn's neck.

"Never leave me, Finn! Oh...Finn!"

With a start, he woke up from his dream. Instead of the moonlight, the morning sun was slowly peeking its way into the sky. Finn couldn't believe it had all been a dream, it was all acutely real; he could still feel Rachel's body upon his own and the taste of her lips was heavy in his mouth. He felt ripped off and deprived of everything good in his life. He plopped down back into his bed, closing his eyes in hope that the dream would return to him.

He wanted Rachel, mentally and physically. His wounded hand throbbed, a very apparent shot of reality. It was he who made the decision to break them up, not Rachel. Her sad eyes penetrated through the darkness of his closed eyes, puzzled and injured at his choice. Finn wanted them to go away, to stop mocking him.

Yet, a part of him wanted them to stay there for the rest of his life.

Figuring that sleep was out of the question, Finn rose to take a shower. It was unsurprising when he noticed the tent in his boxers and sighed as he made his way to the bathroom. At least I won't need to watch any porn. I have a way better image, he smirked, but then the hollow feeling washed over him again. He knew that he had to get Rachel back.

No matter what.

xXx

After, what seemed like, a hundred years, Finn's shift at Burt's shop was over and he quickly jumped into his truck. A vivid flash of Rachel sitting in the passenger seat with the sun dying in the west, her face angled towards his for a kiss, hit him hard. It was a reminder of how awesome their summer was; a beautiful three-month period without any fighting, no stupid thoughts, and not a single trace of the future.

How did I screw this up so badly, Finn whined in his head as he pulled out his phone. Rachel's number was on the first speed dial number, and it only took a second for him to call her.

"Hello, Hudson."

"Rachel, I'm so sor-," Finn stopped, the words of the speaker finally clicking in. "Who is this?"

"Who else?" A male voice laughed softly, low enough for only Finn to hear. "It's Deon."

"You bastard! Why do you have Rachel's cell phone?" Finn asked, furious. Could he of stolen it?

"She didn't feel up to talking to you at the moment, saying that it hurt too much," said Deon, his voice changing to one of pity and concern. "So, I picked up for her as I didn't want to appear rude...one second."

Finn sat there stunned, unable to believe that Deon was with Rachel, in her house, in her room. That should of been me, that should of been me, Finn raged quietly, not him! He heard Deon say something about excusing himself to have a quick word alone with Finn, and a soft sob for a reply from Rachel was dimly heard. It was like an arrow to his heart; if that arrow was on fire and exploded into thousand of pieces of shrapnel.

A door closed, and Deon's voice came over the phone again. It was cool and resigned, no trace of caring or sympathy in his voice. "Hudson, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am trying to get my girl back; let me talk to her or I am coming over there," Finn vowed, one hand clutched tightly around his phone while the other was beating the steering wheel excessively. He pictured it to be Deon's face. "Let me talk to her, I want to say-"

"Thing is, she doesn't want to speak with you." Deon said, his voice barely above a whisper but Finn could hear the anger in it. "You broke her heart, and I, not you, will be the one to put together the pieces again. I expected you to break-up with her, but not in that sort of way you did yesterday. Thank you, it will make our relationship so much stronger."

"I am going to come over there and make that punch I gave you look like a poke!" Finn hissed, already putting his keys into the ignition.

"No, you won't." The firm tone in the other boy made Finn pause, he sounded so sure of himself. "It would be a shame for her to see you beat up the one who is comforting her, especially after you hurt her so badly. How would she feel, Hudson?"

Finn didn't answer; his hand still upon the keys but not turning them. "Why are you doing this, Deon? What have I done to you?" He could feel tears rise in his eyes, but he managed to keep his tone restrained.

There was silence for a moment, then a soft chuckle. "You think I am doing this all because of you?" Deon laughed again. "I knew you weren't all that smart, but really, Hudson? If I was trying to get back at you...lets just say that you would know. Actually, I don't give a crap about you. I see you as nothing; to me, you are simply something that I must scrap off the bottom of my shoe."

"Then, why? Why are you doing this?"

"For Rachel, of course." Deon said. "I want her. She is beautiful and her voice is pure talent; two things that I greatly appreciate in a woman. Her attitude might need to be toned down a bit and she must learn to shut up when appropriate, but those can easily be fixed with time and some work."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Rachel is perfect the way she is! How dare you-"

"How long did it take to get into Rachel's pants?"

He stopped his rant, defiantly not able to believe what he was hearing now. "W-what? How can you ask such a thing? I swear, you are a dead man!" Finn twisted the keys in the ignition, ready to crash his truck into Deon if he could.

"Oh my god," Deon laughed, and Finn could practically hear the smile upon his face. "You haven't had sex with her, have you?"

"That is none of your fucking business!" Finn roared into his phone, his vision and face flickering red. "I swear-"

"This is great!" His voice was alight with pleasure and satisfaction. "You two have no bond together, just another pair of high school kids who thought they had something! In a few weeks, you two will be nothing together. And Rachel and I will be the hot couple, especially after I manage to get her in bed."

"You son of a bitch!" Finn whispered, tears falling down his face freely now. "I am going to kill you."

"Kill me, and I kill Rachel." The amicable tone was gone, and it was clear business. "I have connections that you wouldn't even believe. If you touch me in any way, I'll make sure that Rachel's biggest career in the world is working at a brothel. Needless to say, what would happen to you..."

Finn couldn't speak, his heart was ready to explode from pain and sorrow. Deon continued. "It really is for the best, Finn. I could give her so much and that should make you happy, no? Maybe, if you are obedient enough, I'll allow you to visit her sometime; that is if she wants to see you, of course. Do you understand me."

He couldn't respond at first, his throat tight from holding back sobs but he managed, "Yes."

"Good."

Then Deon hung up.

He never knew it was possible to feel every single emotion at once, but he was. He felt anger at Deon and the world; love for Rachel; sorrow at how his life had been completely fucked; pain that was running throughout both hands now; and the eerie calm of knowing he was helpless. He bowed his head and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, crying freely without a care.

Could this be how it all ends?

He tried to gain comfort from his dream, but it was now stained. Instead of him, Finn, loving Rachel, Deon was cruelly there. He was the one making love to her, his name was passing through her lips...not Finn. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. Every picture and memory he brought to his mind of Rachel, Deon was always there. His stupid smirk was on his face, and his arrogance was apparent.

Finn slammed his hands into the dash, not caring of the sharp pain coming from his unwounded and wounded hands. Each jab cleared the pain in his heart little by little, but it would always return whenever he stopped. He only did pause when the pain was slowly turning into numbness, and he forced himself to look at the damage.

He had changed the bandage Kurt put on yesterday because of his shower, and the clumsily wrapped bandage had slipped off his hand. One of the sores had opened up again and blood was welling slowly in it. The other hand was turning a light color of purple and blue. Just like my heart, Finn thought to himself as he forced his mind on what to do next.

There was nothing in the whole universe that he wanted to do more than go to Rachel and apologize. He wanted to hold her tight to him and let his body express the sadness and regret he felt for making such a stupid mistake. But, Deon's warning and threat was a prevalent thought. He could of been lying, though Finn had a nagging sense that he was not. Finn would never allow himself to be the cause that hurt Rachel, even if doing that meant losing their relationship forever.

Sighing, he pulled out of Burt's parking lot and towards home. He needed time to think, but one thing was certain.

He was going to get Rachel back, somehow or someway, Finn promised.

**Please, review! Next chapter might be up a little bit later, as I have a very busy week coming up. Until next time, bye!**


	6. The Cause

_****_**I'm sorry but no ANs just don't work for me, sorry. It has been a long week and I have been depressed of late. Why? No idea. It just seems like nothing ever clicks right anymore. Not your problems, so my bad. Hope you enjoy and review - I don't care if what you have to say is negative or positive, just review please! I was really pumped when Finn sang in the latest episode, YAY! That helped a lot. **

**I don't own Glee/Fox/Any of the characters in this story except for Deon/I don't own the songs below/I don't own these comments/So many other things...  
><strong>

_**6) The Cause**_

Finn spent the rest of the weekend inside of his room, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even get up and, truthfully, he lacked the will to. A headache was slowly throbbing its way through his head, and it didn't help him at all, except maybe for not making him fall asleep. He was trying to figure out a way to get back Rachel without Deon ruining both their lives, and, so far, it wasn't working too well.

Maybe, I could get him to breakup with her, he reasoned. Could the same tactics be used against him as he did with me? Finn mused over it for a moment, then shot it down almost immediately afterwords. Finn literally had nothing to give her except his love; while Deon could give that and then some. Also, he doubted that Deon would simply allow him to take away Rachel without some sort of payback or form of reparation.

No, Finn said to himself with a mental shake of his head. I will need to think of a different way to get her back, and I am getting her back. No matter if it may cost me anything or any pain, but I will not let that rich snob have my woman. These thoughts gave him a surge of energy and he used it to text Rachel again. He had been periodically texting her, mostly when he got the will to do it, but she had never responded to them yet. He supposed that Deon could have her phone or be watching her texts, but Finn had a nagging sense that this was all Rachel. A dramatic silence of sorrow, anger, and pain was something typical of his ex-girlfriend; even if she didn't realize that she was doing it half the time.

"We need 2 talk ASAP. B4 Glee 2morrow? Or call r txt? Pls, Rach!"

He sent it with a flicker of hope, that she would answer, and anxiety, that she would ignore it. His eyes never moved from the screen; they were locked on the picture of him and Rachel he took with his phone when they were at the park. She had fallen asleep in the crook of his shoulder, a small smile upon her gentle face, and he couldn't help himself: he had to take a picture. Of course, him being Finn, he forgot to turn off the flash. Rachel had woken up and went into a playful rage, ordering him to delete the picture as she supposedly had 'bed hair.' He never thought she looked so beautiful than in that picture...with her in his arms.

Clenching his hands tight around his phone, he tried to keep the stupid tears at bay. Nothing was making sense anymore, everything had been totally screwed up and this was supposed to have been his year. The year of total bliss; Rachel by his side at all times; winning nationals; leading the football and basketball teams to state; proving to the vastly immature McKinley High School that glee was cool. Instead, Rachel was gone, Deon would be the singer to lead them to a win at glee, and his mind had been focused so much on Rachel that he barely gave sports a second thought.

His phone vibrated, and he practically broke the tiny device to read it. His sudden hope was deflated as the message was from Kurt, not Rachel. Finn debated whether to delete the message and return to his mopping or read it. He choose the latter; mostly because the first was too painful to return to.

"Let me in, I have an idea. And don't think of ignoring or, by the power of Madonna, I will rain fluffy pink death upon your truck at school Monday."

Finn had no idea what that meant, but knowing Kurt, it certainly couldn't be that masculine. He didn't need another reason to hate this year so he rose from his bed and padded over to Kurt's room, slightly irritated by the fact that Kurt couldn't of walked over to his room. What was he? A toy to be pulled around by a string? It seemed like everyone was throwing him around, only wanting him when they needed him. At the back of his mind, he heard a rational part scream at him that he was being irrational. He ignored it and knocked on the door to Kurt's room. "It's me, what do you want?"

The well-dressed boy opened the door with a frown. "You were supposed to text me back and say okay, so I could come over to your room."

"Does it matter?" Finn asked dully, his headache growing potent as he shook his head slightly.

"No, but it is the principle of the matter - I was just about to get the-" Kurt sighed, and held the door open. "I guess it doesn't matter, come in. Though, next time, text back so I don't have to bedazzle your truck. I was just about to go get the stones..."

Finn swept his gaze over the elegantly-decorated room and the fashion magazines that were stacked neatly on the other boy's desk and dresser. His mind took it in, but he didn't register any of it as important. Rachel was important, the message repeated over and over in his head, she is what you need.

"So, this idea?" Finn asked, trying not to make himself feel too much hope on the issue. It most likely would just be a thought he already thought of and shot down, and he would return to his room to sulk again. He didn't even have enough drive to turn on his Xbox and play the latest Call of Duty, a gift from his mom to perk him up. He had stared at it blankly, knowing he should of been happy or excited but simply couldn't; the same exact stare that he was giving Kurt now.

"As you know, Rachel is my friend," Kurt started, brushing a delicate strand of hair back into place as he did. "I am starting to get over the whole student election fiasco, even if I want to burn those signs of her every time I see them in the hallways... Anyway! I have been trying to call her and talk to her, but she is ignoring my calls as much as she is yours. Rachel probably thinks that you are using my phone to call her, so I am unceremoniously thrown into this."

Kurt meet Finn's gaze. "I still think you are freaking stupid for what you did, but at least you are trying to overcome your stupidity. So, I decided to help you along and give you a little push."

Finn growled as Kurt's voice added another level of pain for his head, "Can you just get to the point?"

Kurt beamed, considered himself amazing for ignoring Finn's rather mean tone, and said, "Sing."

"Sing?"

"Echo, yes. Sing." said Kurt, and hurried over to his desk. Finn saw him pull out the familiar folder that he had ripped out of his step-brother's hands a couple of days before. The taller boy felt a spike of regret for his actions; adding sarcastically a second later, 'just another to add to the pile.' "I was thinking, as you started this all by a song...that you could finish and apologize with a song. I can't believe you didn't think of this; we are in glee club, and sing our feelings away all the time."

"Ya, well, lately I have been getting screwed in that department." Finn said and took the offered folder from Kurt, this time with his consent. He scanned the songs; they were all about apologizing, making mistakes, and reuniting with love. They were perfect for the situation and Kurt must of went to a lot of work to get these, but none of them seemed to play well with him. They didn't show how he truly felt, the words not able to describe the feeling in his heart that he, himself, couldn't put together into words. "Thank you, Kurt. Though, I don't think any of these will work."

He held out the folder, which Kurt eyed with distaste and offense.

"Excuse me? But what do you mean 'I don't think any of these will work." said Kurt, looking injured behind a poor mask of nonchalance. Finn could always tell how his step-brother was feeling by his eyes: they were too easy to read. "They are perfect."

"It is not like I don't appreciate your help," Finn said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Kurt. He couldn't meet the other boy's razor gaze. "I really do, you have been like super boy or something. Though, I think I need to find the song for myself. These songs are what you think I feel, but I am not sure they are what I feel. I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt eyed him for a moment, before, "I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said, Finn."

Finn blushed. "T-thank you, I better go. Have a song to find and all." He edged his way to the door, somewhat embarrassed an awkward. It wasn't like he and Kurt weren't close, but he still couldn't entirely forget about two years earlier. And being in his room was a little creepy; especially with the pictures of Blaine smiling at him. "Thanks, again."

"No problem," said Kurt, and held the door open for him. "Now get out, I haven't even started my moisturizing routine yet, and you know how I get-"

Finn didn't hear the rest, he had bolted as quick as his long legs could carry him. He knew too well of what happened when someone broke his routine - it wasn't pretty."

xXx

_ I hear you_

_ I feel your pain _

_There is nothing I can say_

_ To help you_

"No," Finn muttered to himself as he gazed blurry-eyed at his computer screen. "I need to help her; not do nothing, who even makes a song like that?" He clicked back and kept scrawling through song lyrics, trying to grasp at the words to find the perfect one. His watch beeped, signaling that it was now two am. With an uncaring shrug, he just kept going. It wasn't like he had to work tomorrow...or a girlfriend to visit. He hadn't talk to Rachel in awhile and it was making him crazy; her voice, even if somewhat loud and used too-many words that he didn't understand, always brightened his day. This increased his determination that he would get Rachel back, and he read the lyrics with renewed alertness.

_Do you hear my tears;_

_ I know you see them. _

_But do you truly hear what they cry? _

_I shed them for you._

_ Do you hear me now..._

"Tears don't even speak," Finn reproached the lyrics with a stern gaze, as if it was their fault he was staying up to almost three in the morning to search for a song that would help him express how he truly felt. Finn sighed.

Even to him the idea seemed kind of stupid now, but it was the only option he really had left.

An hour later, he, it seemed to Finn, had less than what he had started with. He had went through so many songs, not caring what genre or which artist sang them, but none of them ever clicked right. After looking through the words of a love song, he cursed it all and slammed his fist without a bandage on the keyboard. It clanked loudly in protest and a loose key cover popped off.

It was hopeless; he would never be able to find a song that will help him. He knew that he still had all day tomorrow (or rather later today) to search but he had a feeling that it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't be able to find words in a song that he didn't know himself, and he laid his head on the keyboard with a groan of weariness. He was tired. Tired of lyrics; tired of people telling him what to do; tired of Deon; tired of not having Rachel by his side.

He knew the irony, he was the one to break them up and now he was the one trying to unite them. It was a mistake, he tried to reason with himself; of course, it had only taken one mistake and barely a day to ruin an almost four-month paradise of being with Rachel.

One mistake...

My mistake...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Finn jerked his head up from the keyboard, dazed at where he was and what the noise was from. It was only his alarm clock, he must have forgotten to turn off the alarm after he woke up yesterday to go to work. He turned it off with a routine motion, and turned his attention back to the computer screen. The machine had went into sleep mode as he slept but his weight off the keyboard returned it to life, and song lyrics popped out at him.

Finn didn't bother to even glance at it, knowing that it could not express how he was feeling. He toyed with the idea of writing a song, but, hell, he had no idea what to even say. It was so much easier to take words of others and express them as your own, Finn realized. His whole life had been that way; taking others recommendations and plans and toying with them to shape it to his own life.

"Damnit." Finn cursed, more to himself than anyone else. Everything was pointing to hopelessness and that he should just give it up, but something kept him from stopping; a 'something' that he already knew about. Her face, her personality, her love, her everything kept him from giving up and forfeiting his plan. So, thinking of Rachel and ignoring the fact that he was still in his clothing from yesterday, moved his gaze back to the screen.

He read the lyrics of the song once. Paused. Read them again with a small smile of hope, then a third time. It was too true to believe! He couldn't have...but his heart and mind were finally in sync.

Finn had found his song.

xXx

Finn's palms were warm as he sat in the choir room, trying to find a comfortable spot with his long legs. He had skipped half of his PreCalc class to get there early, eager to speak with Rachel as soon as was possible. He has tried to talk to her all day, but she was ignoring him at every spot she usually went through the day and when he did see her, she was with Deon. The Dale boy didn't even hide his success, grinning broadly at Finn whenever the two passed each other in the halls or when they unfortunately had class together. Finn could feel Deon's eyes on the back of his head in math and he practically heard him mutter, "I'm winning...I'm winning. You are nothing."

It was enough for him to break the mechanical pencil in his hand in able to contain his rage. It was hard; one of the hardest things he ever had to do, besides making the god-awful decision to break Rachel and himself up. It took every ounce of his concentration to not turn and make Deon into a new cutting board, but he managed. Picturing Rachel helped him cool his inner-demon and gave him hope throughout the day.

Seconds were hours and minutes were decades as the bell rang, signaling that the students had only a couple of minutes left before their next class or activity. Finn didn't notice as members of the glee club slowly began to file in, saying hello to him. He barely gave a nod; his eyes intent on the choir room's door. There wasn't much time left, Finn thought, only a couple of minutes. She isn't going to skip glee all because of me, is she? What if-

Rachel walked in at that moment, sweeping her eyes around the room. They landed upon him and, to his surprise, anger flared up in them. She stomped over to Finn and sat down by him, just like they did when they were dating, but she wasn't at all seeming friendly.

"I don't get you, Finn." Rachel said, smoothing her yellow skirt she was wearing with quick movements. "You want to break-up with me, then you call to yell at me, and now you keep sending me messages and texts from both Kurt's and your own phone? It-"

"I wasn't going to yell at you," Finn said frantically, wishing that his voice didn't sound as high-pitched as it did now. "Who said that?"

"Deon," answered Rachel, lifting her nose up slightly at him (not a small feat considering their height differences). "He told me what you wanted to say to me; that we were over and that we shouldn't be friends anymore. I don't understand why, and frankly I don't want to know if you are going to act this way. But don't torment me with these messages."

"Rachel," Finn couldn't help his anger. That sniveling and manipulative bastard! "I didn't say those things on the phone, I just wanted to talk to you. I made a mistake, I was wrong. Please, Rachel-"

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Deon was suddenly there, his gaze shifting between the two. There was a note of suspicion there, that Finn caught but Rachel was looking only at Finn. Her brow was furthered in deep thought, and her brown eyes flashed over his face like she was trying to read something. To everyone and everything, he hoped that she could read the love in his face.

"Fine..." Rachel said, still not looking at Deon. This seemed to bother the other boy greatly and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go sit somewhere else," he said, giving Finn daggers with his looks. He didn't notice either; staring deep into Rachel's eyes as a connection passed among him and her. For Finn, it was reassurance. He couldn't lie to himself anymore or care what others thought about it.

Rachel Berry was the only one for him, and he knew that he was the one for her.

Rachel blinked suddenly, and a spasm of pain came across her face. "Okay, Deon." She got up and was about to start up the steps, when she turned to him. "I remember; I called you back the day we broke-up when we were still in the auditorium, Finn. I gave you a chance to come back...you didn't... and you can not be mad at me for not..." She burst into tears.

Finn grabbed her arm quickly before she could run up the steps, his heart shattering with each tear. "Just...listen to the song and know, I mean every word."

"That is enough!" Deon said, pulling away Finn's hand forcefully and offering his arm to Rachel to help her up the stairs. They vanished behind him as they took seats higher on the stairs, and Finn could feel every pair of eyes in the choir room upon him. They hadn't been completely quiet about everything and he heard Santana whisper.

"This is just crap." Her tone was one of disgust. "Rachel comes and steals pretty boy away from me, and I am left with Finn. Ugh."

Finn ignored the comment, his thoughts upon Rachel too strong to mind what Santana had to say about him. He had no choice now: he had to sing. It was the only way that he was going to get through to Rachel once and for all. So, when Mr. Schuester asked if there was any volunteers to start them for the day, Finn immediately stood up and said, "I will."

"Glad to hear it," Mr. Schu smiled at him and took a place next to Puck. Finn took his time walking to the front of the room; not wishing to turn around and see Rachel's tears. Tears that were caused by him and his stupid mistake. When he did turn, his eyes unconsciously meet hers, noting the anguish in them. Anguish that he caused. He wanted to do nothing more than to run to her, bring her close and let her just stay in his arms, telling her that he would never hurt her again.

Instead, he sang.

_I, I who have nothing_

_I, I who have no one_

_ Adore you, and want you so_

_ I'm just a no one_

_ With nothing to give you but oh_

_ I love you_

Finn's eyes burned upon Rachel's as the thrill of singing slowly burned through his veins. Every word came from his heart and he hoped that Rachel meant he knew every word.

_ He, he buys you diamond_

_ Bright, sparkling diamonds_

_ But, believe me, dear when I say_

_ That he can give you the world,_

_ But he'll never love you _

_the way I love you _

_He can take you anyplace he wants _

_To fancy clubs and restaurants _

_But I can only watch you with_

_ My nose pressed up against the window pane _

_I, I who have nothing _

_I, I who have no one _

_Must watch you, go dancing by _

_Wrapped in the arms of somebody else _

_When darling it's _

_I Who loves you _

_I love you_

Finn sang softly, feeling the tears appear in his own eyes.

_I love you_

He pointed at Rachel, who was still crying but giving him an odd look.

"_I love you...Rachel_," Finn finished softly and he let the last note hang slowly in the air as long as he could before ending. His heart was lightened; he had finally gotten the words out of himself and Rachel knew the words. Could this help her see why he did the things he has done? To help her, to let her have things that only Deon could give her; though he now knew that the only thing she ever wanted was his, Finn's, love.

The whole glee club had grown silent, even Santana who was always dying to make a comment. For once, she was actually looking at Finn with appreciation. Tina and Mike were curled up to each other, the girl's brown eyes filled with tears and giving Finn a watery smile. Kurt was practically beaming with his hand in Blaine's, and the well-dressed boy mouthed, "Bravo!"

Finn dimly registered this into his head, and kept his gaze upon Rachel. She stared back at him; her face and eyes suddenly cleared of all emotion. Ignoring Deon's protests and hand, she walked slowly towards Finn. She stopped when they were barely a foot apart with Finn realizing that this was the closest they had been since they last kissed and his chest was heaving with anticipation and from singing.

Rachel raised a hand and slapped him across the face, using all the force she could muster in her small body. A loud smack filled the choir room; Finn was unsure if it was the slap or the cracking of his heart. The hit had made his head pivot to the side and when he looked back at Rachel the only thing he could manage was, "Why?"

"You tell me you love me, then that we couldn't be together, now that you love me again?" Rachel said softly, her eyes puffy and red from crying but she wasn't crying now. They were two portals of mixed emotions, unable to have one show through clearer than the others. "I can't handle this, Finn. Not with student elections, the play, sectionals coming up, and having to worry about NYADA...I just can't, and you are not making this any easier. What you said to me the other day was true - I am always thinking of myself, never thinking of how you felt. So I thought and I thought, and thought I knew what you were trying to tell me...but then all this. I don't know what to think; maybe you are right and this is for the best."

Then she turned and walked out of the choir room; leaving Finn alone in front of the glee club.

**Oh, snap. Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW! No matter if critical or uplifting, just review please! Thank you!**

**~ The Dreaming Soul Writer**


	7. and the Effect

**Hello! I hope you are all enjoying your Thanksgiving week, and if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving: I hope you have a nice Black Friday weekend! I KNOW I will! Anyway, in HiYA, we are starting to come to close. There is about 3-5 chapters left, as I am still a little shaky on how to end it but it will be settled soon! I have already come up with the idea for another Finchel story and will probably put up the first chapter when this story is on its last chapter. I will try to make it less angst-y as that is how this story seems to be going, which I really did not plan...but I still think it works fine! As always, I hope you read and review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee/Fox/Ryan Murphy/Football (P.S. if I get anything wrong with football terms, don't be too nasty - I'm more of a hockey girl)/So many other things...**

7) and The Effect

"I wasn't expecting that," Kurt muttered after glee club, the choir room seeming so quiet and empty now that it was only them two and no one was singing. Finn had fell into a chair and hadn't moved since. He was a hypocrite, he realized with irony; he told Rachel to think about others for once, but all he had been doing was obsessing about getting Rachel back...to him. It had been so easy to just think about his own pain and turmoil, that he completely forgot about how Rachel was dealing with the pain.

He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes wearily. He thought everything would be soothed out and Rachel would come running back to him, embracing and kissing like they used to before Deon came. Before the Dale student poisoned his thoughts, before he had decided to make the biggest regret in his life. A regret that he would never be able to forgive himself for if he didn't have Rachel back and on her good side. There had to be some sort of plan, some idea, some song, some how... If there was, he couldn't think of anything.

Finn was slightly surprised that he was even still conscious. He was physically and emotionally drained from staying up late and thinking about Rachel. He wanted to sleep, but he knew that Rachel would just haunt his dreams like she did now in his awake. What would be the point of dreaming when I just wake to a nightmare, Finn asked himself inside. He wasn't even sure how to feel anymore, especially when it came to his feelings about Rachel.

There was absolutely no doubt that he loved Rachel, he loved her more than he actually cared about his own self. He would do anything for her if she asked, not caring what may happen to him because of the consequences. But, because he loved her so much, he wanted the very best for her. Finn knew, too-well, that he wouldn't be able to give her the dreams that she sought after and could possibly stop her from doing it. So, he should just let her go...but he loved her to the point where he wouldn't be able to endure life without her by him - in his arms - kissing him...

"Fuck, I feel like a walking ox moron," said Finn, his voice muffled in his hands.

"Oxymoron?" Kurt suggested, a smile tugging slightly at his wan face.

"That is what I said," Finn returned and lifted his head from the comfort of his palms. He looked at Kurt; seeing him as his only savior now. "Please, Kurt. You have to help me, I don't know what to do anymore. None of my ideas have worked and...please, help me! You are friends with Rachel, you could reason with her and tell her-"

"I could, but I'm not." Kurt said, his eyes locked on Finn's. Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing, he always thought that he could trust in Kurt. "It is not like I am trying to be mean, quite the contrary in fact." He reached out and grabbed his step-brother's hand, and squeezed the rough palm with his much softer one. "Anything I would say would just be words; while only you would be able to tell her how you truly feel."

"The last time I did that she slapped me," said Finn, his cheek still smarting from the blow. He cringed from the memory; the pain of his heart was everything compared to the physical pain he felt. He knew that he had screwed up but, until then, it was like he was visioning it through someone's eyes that weren't his own or in a dream. That apologies would be meekly accepted, pain be soothed over time, and that Deon would just disappear. The slap had been a cruel splash of reality in his face, leaving him confused and cold as he awoke. Finn tightened his grasp on Kurt's hand, clenching it hard to relieve some of his emotions. "So, you're not going to help me?"

His voice sounded hollow and deep, a sharp contrast to his usual soft tone and lively attitude. To be truthful, Finn couldn't even remember the last time he was feeling anything like lively. Probably the time at the truck, right before their fight that was the beginning of a path to emotional hell. It seemed like months ago but it was only the week before. Finn's endurance was waning and he didn't know how long he could handle everything before he just snapped.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't help you?" Kurt asked, offended. "By GaGa, I'll do everything in my power to help you if I think it is right-"

"Then why don't you speak to Rachel for me!" Finn growled, trying to keep his voice in check; it wasn't working very well. "You say you want to help but here you sit, telling me things that you want me to hear-"

"Finn, _shut up_!" Kurt's sharp voice cut through his rant, and Finn, surprisingly, found himself stop. "I said I would help with what I think is right and I believe you talking with Rachel is the best thing. Not right now, mind you. She is hurt and confused; two strong feelings that tamper easily with people's thoughts-" Kurt eyed him again "-as you should also know well. The one thing Rachel needs right now is time.

"Time to manage her thoughts and feelings, maybe even figure out why you did the things you did. She will come and talk to you, don't worry about that. Rachel isn't one to let these things go by...lightly." The two step-brothers grimaced slightly at the words; they both knew the ire of getting on Rachel's bad side. "So, my advice: don't give up but wait, she'll come to you when she is ready."

"But...what if I can't wait?" Finn asked, half-pleading his cause to Kurt. "I want her back so badly, it hurts."

Kurt's eyes strayed to his cheek for a moment, the spot where Rachel had hit him. "It will hurt either way, Finn."

Finn slumped back in his chair, and closed his eyes. Was it possible for him to just wait and let Rachel come back to him? No, his mind answered rationally; but he would just have to deal with it. "Okay, I'll wait."

xXx

Waiting did not work for Finn, especially when he couldn't even pull his mind off Rachel as everything reminded him of her. As October was swiftly approaching and football season was coming to a close, he knew that he had to throw himself into it. It was the only thing that he could lose himself in and, for a short time, forget about Rachel. And it was the only way he was ever going to get out of Lima: a football scholarship.

So pushing Rachel to the back of his mind, he practiced, practiced, and practiced. He was always the first to get to the field for practice and was always the last to leave. Coach Beiste was split between annoyance and admiration as he pestered her with questions; asking what he could work on and how he could be better. Finally, after a long practice, she snapped.

"Just throw the damn ball and make sure the receiver catches it," Beiste yelled, her eyes narrowing suddenly. "And, for your life, make sure it is ours." Then she stormed off with a mutter of being hungry again.

Though when he wasn't thinking about football or college, his mind was right back on Rachel. It wasn't like he didn't see her at glee club or in the hallways, but there was an invisible barrier between them. Whenever they spoke they couldn't meet the gaze of the others, too hurt or angry to keep the conversation more than a couple of words. Finn wanted to tell her everything he felt - or to the best of his abilities - but Kurt's advice rang in his head and he kept his feelings to himself. It hurt him, it hurt so freaking bad, but he waited. He would only tell Rachel when she was ready for him.

Finn grew strength to keep on when he noticed that Deon and Rachel hadn't dated. Actually, it seemed, to Finn, that they were separating farther apart. He had the heard the two arguing after glee club when he forgot his bag and had to go back; Rachel was irate with the fact that Deon had lied to her about what Finn said on the phone. Deon was denying it by saying that Finn was the one lying, but Rachel didn't believe him.

The quarterback's spirits rose higher than he could of ever believed. Rachel still had faith in him; even after he broke them apart. There was still hope for them, Finn determined with a smile, and he was going to do anything he could to get his girl back.

It was a day before the state game and Beiste had pulled the whole team in for a quick talk. Her eyes roamed across all the boys before her, looking at them, for once, with a glitter of respect. The whole season they had played well and with no major clashing of the glee club and the football team. Finn saw it as a ray of hope; that glee club was swiftly making a comeback at McKinley High. Finn was rather proud of his team.

"Listen up, guys," Beiste started and everyone grew quiet, knowing too-well what happened when someone disobeyed the coach. "For some of you this is your final year; the last time to prove that you have the right to call yourself champions. So, tomorrow you better give it your all. No. Exceptions." Her eyes narrowed dangerously again and everyone gulped and exchanged glances with another. "Also, for extra...incentive, there will be a scout at tomorrow's game. Play well, and who knows, you may get something."

Finn went home that day with a heavy mind. He had to play well tomorrow or it would be all over for him; no scholarship, no college, no future...no Rachel. No! He screamed at himself. I am going to win that game tomorrow for McKinley, and I am going to get that scholarship and prove to this whole town that I can be someone. Just let someone try and stop me, he thought with a smile.

xXx

"Finn!"

He stopped, his heart missing a beat as he realized whose that voice belonged to. It haunted his dreams and every thought when he wasn't busy; it brought his body to boil in anticipation of seeing the owner's face. Turning around, his eyes fell upon Rachel.

She was wearing a red skirt with a white jacket over her shirt, and knee socks, red as well, rose from her small shoes. Her hair was carefully drawn away from her face and a number 5 was painted on her right cheek. In both gloved hands she carried small flags with the same number on them.

Rachel kept an amicable smile upon her face, but her eyes were glowing with something that Finn could not read. Love? Hate? "I just wanted to say good luck; kill those Patriots. I will be rooting for you."

Then, her blushing slightly, she leaned up on her toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Her hand went to his chest to hold herself up and he felt his skin burn under the touch, even if he was wearing a shirt. From that to the touch of her lips against his cheek, he could barely keep himself contained. He wanted to grab her in his arms and push her against the wall, kissing her until neither of them could breath. But he kept his head, and other parts, in check and just smiled when Rachel moved away, "Thank you, it really means a lot."

Rachel's eyes flashed over his and said, "See you." She waved her flags and put her tongue in her right cheek so the 5 popped out, then she walked away. Finn watched her as she did, appreciating her swinging hips and sexy legs. His body craved for her, but he mastered it and turned away. There was nothing more that he wanted than to think of Rachel at the moment, but he had a game to win.

For both of them.

McKinley dominated. They had been down by fourteen points in the first-half but then with three touchdowns and a field goal they won. Finn's heart was lighter than it had been for the last month and he couldn't help but to smile at everything. He had seen Rachel, a very stark contrast compared to the dark clothing of the crowd, jumping up and down, cheering, as he threw the ball right into the receiver's hands, who then got a touchdown. Her smile had made him want to run off the field, scoop her up, and love her. He didn't; that would be so uncool to the team as there was still time left in the quarter, but he wanted to.

Finn was looking to the future and, for once, it was greeting him with hope. The throw he made was amazing, and he knew that the scout would have no choice but to give him some kind of scholarship. So, when he got into the locker room he showered and changed as fast as possible; hoping that he would get time to speak with Cooter Menkins, the scout at the game.

Finn glanced around the locker room and only spotted a pleased Shane starting to enter into the showers. He quickly came up to the other boy, "Hey, have you seen the scout?"

"Ya, dude. He just left a second ago," Shane was practically shaking with excitement. "He offered me a full-ride? Can you believe that?"

Finn was excited for Shane, but he couldn't help but to wonder: Why not me?

"That is awesome, dude," Finn said, then with a quick pat on the shoulder for his teammate he hurried out of the locker room. He glanced in both directions of the hallway, and spotted a man talking to a student. He hurried up to the scout, eager to hear what he had to say, then he noticed the boy whom he was speaking to.

It was Deon.

The two turned to Finn as they approached, and the quarterback glanced between the two of them. He knew he shouldn't of been worried - they were only talking - but something didn't seem right to Finn. Especially the way Deon was smiling at him, so openly and mockingly, and how Cooter Menkins was eyeing him with...was it guilt?

Finn decided to just ignore Deon and looked directly at Cooter, "Hello, I'm Finn Hudson. I was the quarterback who played for McKinley tonight...I was wondering if you made a mistaken when you didn't speak with me?"

"I know whom you are," Cooter said, quickly as if he was tempted to change them if he spoke slowly. "And there was no mistake. There is a great field between high school and college football, son. Some have the arm to throw across the field, but you are not one of them. You played a good game, but colleges need amazing. I'm sorry, Shane is the one we are going to go with."

Finn felt he had been stabbed in the heart and then, again, forty more times. It couldn't true! He had worked his whole life for this scholarship and now he was being denied it? His mind was a whirlwind as he struggled to bring himself together and when he managed, he wouldn't just go down meekly.

"No! You are lying! I played better than everyone on that field, we both know that! Why-" Finn stopped as he noticed Deon again, who was smiling even broader. "You! You had something to do with this, didn't you! I am going to..." He didn't bother to finish the promise, he just lunged his large frame at Deon.

Finn expected to at least punch him maybe once or twice before the scout did anything; hopefully giving Deon a broken nose in the process. What he didn't expect was for Cooter to grab him by the back of his shirt and toss him into a wall of lockers. His head struck the metal with a loud crash and his body hit a second later. Stars erupted in front of his vision and he felt cries of protest ring throughout his limbs. His body didn't want to support himself any longer and he slumped to the ground, his vision blurry but was still able to make out the forms of Deon and Cooter.

"I could of handled him, but thank you," Deon's voice drawled, a pleased tone purring out of him. "It was nice to see you again, Uncle."

Uncle? Finn thought wearily but it hurt too much to bring his thoughts together.

"No problem, kiddo," Cooter laughed and gave his nephew a small smile, though it looked strained. Maybe it was the blurry state he was in, but Finn swore he could see a strain of fear in the scout's eyes. Deon moved to put a hand on his uncle's shoulder, and Cooter flinched slightly. He was afraid of Deon!

"You kept your part of the bargain so I'll speak to Dad." Finn was not liking the smile upon his face; it was too knowing and smug. "He might somehow find you a way to be a coach for the NFL, so you won't rot your life as a pitiful college coach."

Cooter opened his mouth, paused, then just nodded and hurried away from his nephew and the dazed boy on the ground. Finn hoped that his mind would clear and his legs would move, but they didn't. He didn't know which he wanted more: to punch Deon in the face or run away.

Deon suddenly turned to him and Finn had to control himself from flinching. He was just a boy, like him, what could he possibly do to him. And they were in a school, someone is bound to show up before Deon could do anything. Finn caught his thoughts and grew appalled; Deon may be an ass but he wouldn't ever hurt Finn seriously.

"I warned you, Hudson." Deon's voice was angry and disappointed, like this was all Finn's fault. "If you had just let Rachel alone - with me - then I would of been kind and gave you that scholarship. But no, you just had to ruin everything!" Deon leaned down so his face was leveled with Finns, his eyes beacons of pure anger. "I didn't want to do it, believe me, but what else could I do? You went against my orders and for that you had to be punished."

He smiled suddenly, all his anger vanishing in a second and startling Finn. Deon even put a hand on his Finn's cheek. "But I think now that you see: don't go against me. I am going to tell you for the last time, stay away from Rachel."

Deon looked away for a second and pulled his hand away, then he turned to Finn with savage intent gleaming in his eyes. He struck Finn a blow to the face that brought him into the lockers again. The pain exploded in his head and his vision flickered, and was dimming fast. The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious was Deon's last words.

"Or you will regret it..."

**OH NOES! REVIEW! ALERT! FAV (I hope!)! Have an awesome week! And Review!**


	8. True Intentions

__**Chapter 8, folks! I have figured out that there will be one more chapter then an epilogue. Thank you, everyone, for your reviews, alerts, and favorites! They make my day, and I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing them. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee/Fox/Ryan Murphy/So many other things...*sigh* **

_8) True Intentions_

"Finn? Can you hear me, Finn?" A voice pleaded through the darkness, reaching down into the depths to his conscious state. It was feminine, caring, and worried; a tone of pleading was there and Finn's first thought was of a girl in an animal sweater, a pink skirt, and wearing gleaming-white knee socks. Thoughts and thoughts of that girl rushed into his head, images and sounds erupting in the darkness and lighting everything up.

"Rachel?" His voice croaked, sounding harsh, as he weakly opened his eyes. Though instead of a small face outlined by black tresses, he was awoken by a tanned and athletic face, her blond curls barely a few inches away from his face as she leaned over him. Blue eyes meet brown ones, and he blinked in confusion. Rachel's eyes weren't blue...and her hair wasn't blond.

"No, it's Quinn." The Cheerio said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face as she gave him a wan smile. "Are you okay, Finn? What happened?"

"Where is Rachel? I have to speak with Rachel, where is Rachel?" He asked, moving his body into an upright position. He shouldn't have, and not as quickly. The hallway, now dark with only the safety lights giving off light as someone must have turned off the main lights, spun in front of him and Quinn's face was distorted into seven; all of them gazing at him with sympathy and worry. Finn didn't care about her, he needed to find Rachel. It somehow made sense to him now; the kiss and her cheering only for him were obvious signs.

Rachel was ready, ready for him to return to her life.

Pushing away his muddled thoughts and Quinn's questions, he tried to focus his vision. After a moment it became easier and he attempted to get onto his feet, pulling himself by the handles of the lockers by him. Pain and agony ripped through his head and back as he did, but he ignored the protests from his body. He had to find Rachel, she would be the only one able to help ease his pain. As he did, his mind cleared and he truly started to think.

Finn realized now that he had been the most complete moron in the world. He had forgotten about his reason to bring Rachel back to him in the first place: he simply loved her. He was obsessed with everything about her: her personality; her looks; the way her singing brought emotions he never felt were possible to feel; how she helped him overcome the status quo and pave a path for himself; the feeling of her lips against his own...she was his everything. If it had taken a month of plagued thoughts and suffering to reach that point in his thoughts, then he was going to make sure that he didn't waste another moment.

He grinned fiercely, feeling his lips crack and blood well-up. Deon must have split his lip when the boy punched him, but he merely ignored it. He had more important events to do than worry about the state of his lips. With determination he took a step forward, and almost crashed to the ground as his body screamed, again, in protest of the quick movements.

A small body was suddenly supporting him up, Quinn's shoulder against his own as she tried to make him sit down again. "Finn, you have to sit down. You must of hit that locker pretty hard; there is a dent. Sit down, please."

"Can't...have to speak with Rachel," muttered Finn, trying to push the cheerleader away but found his waning strength was nothing compared to hers. She had to know that he needed to speak with Rachel, he might be running out of time! "I need Rach, I love her."

He didn't notice, as a roll of nausea forced him to close his eyes and keep the bile in his stomach, but Quinn paled slightly. Her eyes blazed with jealousy for a second, then regret, and, finally, acceptance. "I know you do, just sit down here and I'll call her for you. Come on, sit. Rachel will be here in a moment, and she won't want to see you like this."

Finn, after a moment, saw the wisdom in her words and sat down on a red bench. His large frame slumped back and let his head rest against the wall, wincing at the sharp jab that the contact caused. Sitting down, he felt his body slowly relax and he didn't like it; he couldn't sleep! He needed to speak with Rachel.

Closing his eyes, he could picture Rachel as perfectly as if she was standing right before him. She was giving him a crooked smile and eyes, shining a pure brown, peered right into his. She was perfect to him, she could do no wrong when he looked at her at the moment. Rach slowly approached, her eyes glowing even brighter as the distance between them decreased.

Finn's breath got caught in his throat as her warm eyes enveloped him, losing himself in the color and love. He was falling into their depths, sinking slowly into them and the bliss of sleep.

"Finn! Wake up!" Quinn's voice pierced the dream and Finn woke up with a start. He blinked and everything came crashing down upon him: Rachel's kiss; the football game; Cooter's refusal; the punch. He had no idea how long he slept, but he was quickly regaining the ability to manage his thoughts. Three things hit him hard as he sorted through what just happened.

Deon was crazy.

He would do anything to get what he wanted.

Rachel was in danger.

Finn immediately tried to get to his feet but Quinn, who was looking scared and standing over him, pushed him back into the chair. "No, don't get up. You may have a concussion, so don't fall back asleep again. Can you hear me? Finn?" Her voice was pleading and scared; scared for him.

Finn looked up at her and nodded his head slowly, examining her as he did. Her hair was still not as long as it used to be, her eyes had dull bags under them, and her usual lustrous skin was paler than normal. She may have been trying to return back to the top-of-the-food-chain Quinn, but she was never going to be. Her past was too haunting and she clearly was still broken about something. It was in her gaze to him that he realized what it was.

Deep inside she still had feelings for him. Being with Quinn would be so easy; she didn't mind that he may be a Lima Loser forever and only find work at Burt's shop for the rest of his life. Deon would be off his back and he wouldn't have to worry about the future, which now, with the denial of any type of football scholarship, was staring back at him with deadly eyes. It would be so easy...

But he didn't love Quinn, he loved Rachel Berry.

And he would let Kurt take him to Victoria's Secret to buy clothing before he allowed Deon to be with Rachel.

He needed to speak with Rachel, right now. He looked away from Quinn, who had blushed under his intense gaze but never moved away from it, and searched his pockets for his phone. Then he remembered that he had only changed into gym shorts and a loose shirt; his phone, wallet, and keys for his truck were still in his locker. The prospect of walking that far made his head spin, so he turned to Quinn.

"I need to use your phone, please." Finn said, not caring that his voice broke and sounded like he hadn't spoken for day straight. Quinn eyes immediately brightened.

"Of course, I'll call 911. You need help-"

"No!" Finn yelled, he didn't have time for this. He had to speak with Rachel; he had barely spoken to her in the last month and he wasn't going to allow it to last longer than it had to. "I must speak with Rachel, Quinn. Please, if our relationship has meant anything to you these last couple of years than give me your phone."

Quinn's eyes brightened with tears and the truth of forever, that they could never be together. She pulled her sleek phone from a brown bag on her belt, "Her contact is under 'Thing."

Finn ignored that comment and seized the phone; he knew Rachel's number by heart. His large digits had a hard time putting in the numbers correctly but he managed and cursed every ring on the phone. Rachel has to be home, where else would she be...she has to be home!

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice came from the small device, sounding surprised and hesitant. "What do you need?"

Finn's mind whirled for something to say, but there was just so much that he wanted to say. To tell her that he was a moron and would never think of breaking up with her again, and to express his deepest apology. He never wanted it to be this way when they broke-up, not the silent treatment and the hurtful looks. He didn't know how to exactly put that into his words so he simply said:

"I love you, Rachel."

"What-" Her voice exclaimed, then paused, and asked incredulously, "_Finn?_"

"It is me," Finn answered, filling tears rise up into his eyes and he sobbed, loud enough for Rachel to hear it over the phone.

"Finn, are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Why do you have Quinn's phone? Are you hurt?" asked Rachel, her words blurring into one as she spoke quickly.

"I'm okay, I'm at the school, I'm borrowing Quinn's phone because mine is locked in my locker," Finn said, rushing the answer as fast as she gave them. Tears were slowly dripping down the sides and bridge of his nose, and he knew he must of looked like a wreck. But truthfully, he didn't fucking care. And before he knew it, he was telling Rachel everything.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," he started through the block in his throat. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I'm sorry for pushing you against the wall, I'm sorry for hurting you so badly, I'm so freaking sorry. I never meant it to be this way, I thought it would be better for both of us - for you - if we went our own ways and made our own futures. I thought I would drag you down if you stayed with me, a Lima Loser.

"But, then I realized that I was hurting us so much worse than if we were together. I couldn't stand myself when I looked into your eyes and only saw betrayal and pain reflected back in them. It was then that I knew: I loved you too much, no matter the pain. I had to have you back...you are me, Rachel. The me that I want be. I am so sorry for it taking us breaking apart to realize it. I never wanted this, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you, Rach-" His voice broke and he couldn't speak anymore; his heart beating rather painfully and loudly as he waited for Rachel's response.

Silence.

_Please_, Finn begged silently.

"You had me at the first sorry," Rachel's voice came again, thick with her own emotion. Finn gave a laugh of relief, which sounded more like a sob, but he didn't care.

Rachel forgave him and that is all he cared about.

"I love you, Rachel Berry," Finn said through a watery smile. He couldn't remove it from his face; he was, simply, too happy. All the pressure of the last month seemed to drop right off, and knowing Rachel still believed in him made it all the better.

"And don't you forget it, Finn Hudson," Rachel teased, paused for a moment. "Do you want to come over?"

"Yes," Finn's heart ached to see Rachel and for him to be with her. The pain in his head and body was whisked away as pump after pump of adrenaline rushed into his body, excited for the prospect of seeing Rachel again. To hold her, to speak with her without hesitancy, and kiss her with her power of his love behind it; he wanted to do them all again and he wasn't going to waste anymore time. "I'll be over in a second."

"Okay...see you then." Finn practically could hear the smile upon her face as she ended the call. He stood up and handed the phone to Quinn, who had tears streaming down her face.

"I guess this proves it," Quinn smiled, her face still pretty even when marred with tears and puffy eyes. "She will always have you around her little finger..."

Finn paused, still slightly wobbly from his wounded head but not as terrible as it was before. He looked at her, really looked at her, and realized that those tear weren't for him; they were for herself. "No, Quinn. She doesn't have me around her little finger, she has me surrounded in her love. You were always the one who manipulated me, not Rachel. When we were together it was never about you loving me, it was about _you_."

Quinn sobbed, her eyes sparkling with tears and disbelief. "The first time we were a couple, you used me for so many things: popularity status; reputation; a father, even when I was not the father. You called me an idiot and a moron at least twice a day to make yourself feel better and put all the blame on me, but it was yours and Puck's fault!"

Finn couldn't stop the words from coming out as he spoke; he was tired of keeping things inside just to prevent other people's feelings from getting hurt. "And then we dated again...I don't know what I was thinking! I guess just everything with Rachel and Puck just hurt me so badly, I wanted somebody to hold. And the next moment, I found myself in your arms.

"I thought things would be different, but they weren't. You used me again so you could be Prom Queen. But guess what? I never fucking cared about that shit, because none of it ever matters a couple of years down the road," Finn said, his voice calm even as he saw the breakdown of his ex-girlfriend. Her usual nonchalant face with an air of superiority was gone, and in its place was a mask of a little girl who fully realized her own woes. Finn stared at her for a moment, "Goodbye, Quinn Fabray."

Then he turned away from the cheerleader and faced the direction in which Rachel's house sat. A half-smile crept upon his face and he said, "I'm coming Rachel."

The ride to the Berry's was short and quick; Finn ignoring most stop signs and red lights as he drove way past the speed limit. Maybe it was coincidence or fate, but wherever he went the streets were empty and there was no one in sight. His head was still aching and at time his vision went slightly blurry but he ignored them both.

He had to get Rachel.

Finn parked alongside the curb as he finally reached Rachel's house. Her dads' vehicles were both missing from the driveway (Rachel's car always got the garage spot), and Finn felt another surge of adrenaline. It was perfect; they were going to be home alone and he wouldn't have to be conscious of his love. Finn couldn't help but to grin as he took a step out of his battered truck and towards the house, a single window blazed with light.

"Hold it, Hudson."

Finn's heart dropped as fast as his feet stopped, and he looked away from the window to the doorway of the house. Stepping away from the shadows of the dark entryway, Deon Werner came into the light that was streaming across the lawn from a light post. His eyes were cold as ice as he glared at Finn.

"I told you to stay away, Hudson," said Deon, one hand in the pocket of his jacket. "And you didn't listen."

"Go fuck yourself!" Finn growled and prepared to throw the kid into a next century of pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Deon, still looking serious. "I can't believe you broke my orders, Hudson. And for that you sadly must pay."

Deon pulled his hand out of his pocket, and Finn saw the gleaming end of a gun staring back at him.

"The ultimate price..."

**Review! Alert! Review! Favorite! Review! **

**Thank you!**


	9. Rachel's Choice

**LAST CHAPTER! (besides the epilogue, of course)! I am sorry to keep writing these ANs but I just like doing them, sorry! If you want, just ignore these, read, and review! ****Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing, alerting, or favorite-ing; it really does make my day when I see I have a new email and it is because of one of them that I listed above. So, thank you! Read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy! **

9) Rachel's Choice

Finn's body froze, his mind whirling at the sudden image of a gun staring down at him. Its end was glittering coldly in the radiance of the street light and the tall boy had a sudden flash of his life. His father's picture of him holding him; his mother's shining and bright face as he learned to ride a bike without training wheels; the ire of him being made fun of for being taller than everyone else in their grade; playing football; kissing a girl for the first time; joining glee and learning the relief of singing; the betrayal of Quinn and Puck; Rachel.

Rachel.

Every moment, every second, every sound of them two together raced upon each other as the gun stared ever on. Finn could taste her lip gloss in his mouth, the sweet fruit that he loved ever so much. The way her smile brightened up his day and how her voice entrapped him so easily. The touch of his skin against her skin as he held her in his arms, the sweet contact of their lips meeting in need of the other. It was just so easy to be with her, he didn't have to fake anything or act like someone he wasn't, like he had to do with Quinn.

All of these thoughts pounded into his head in less than a few seconds, and he wobbled slightly. His head was aching and his mouth tasted like blood, but he never felt more alive. The insight he had just experienced proved that he didn't want to die...he wanted to live! He wanted to see his mom again, he wished to throw a football around with Puck again, he needed to love Rachel.

Something he couldn't do if he was dead.

"Deon, you don't need to do this," Finn said, wincing slightly at the crack of his voice. The same feeling of dread washed over him as when Puck and other members of the football team cornered him and struck him with paint balls after they found out he joined glee club. Though, the cost of messing this up was far greater than ruining his favorite jacket. "Just put down the gun, we can talk-"

"Talk? We have talked, quite frequently." returned Deon, his hand on the gun being terribly still and steady. It was obvious by his stance and apparent ease that he knew how to use it. "I warned you so many times...and I let it slide. I knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but really, Hudson? This is all your fault!"

He was screaming the last words and they rang throughout the street, echoing off the small houses. Finn hoped to God, Grill Cheesus, and anyone else who would listen that someone would peek out of their windows and call the police. He did, however, notice a slim black shadow appear in the window of Rachel's house.

Finn knew it had to be Rachel, and his stomach dropped at the thought of her witnessing this. He hoped that she would be smart and just call the police, but he knew deep inside that she wouldn't do that. Rachel would come out, by herself, and demand what was going on and try to sooth the issue without violence. It was something that she would do, jump into the fray without a thought of what may happen later.

"My fault? What did I do?" Finn asked, trying to stall as he slowly walked back to his truck. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could get close enough to his vehicle to jump behind it.

"Stop," commanded Deon and he flicked the tip of his gun to a spot near him, in the middle of the lawn; signaling for him to move to that spot. "Don't even try to hide from me. You lost that right when you came here today against my orders. Do you not understand!"

He didn't allow Finn to answer and cut him off with a cold laugh, the same mocking tone he always used with Finn. "I shouldn't of asked that question, I know too well of your stupidity. I will have to spell it out for you it seems."

Deon's face flickered through emotions: happiness; anger; sadness; and lust. His hand twitched slightly. "I can't believe how gullible you Lima kids are...do you honestly believe my parents, wealthy lawyers, would have came here because they wanted to? To Lima?" He scoffed and spat at the ground. "Pathetic. There is nothing in this town that is worth their or my talent..."

A crazy grin came across his face making his face distorted in the shadows of Rachel's doorway. "Except for Rachel. But where is my manners? I am skipping ahead of the story, aren't I? I apologize, I think this town is starting to get to me...Do you know that, at Dale, I was the walk-of-walk. It was like here, I was the center of everyone's attention and respect. No one dared to go against me. I'm afraid I'd became a little cocky and overstepped my bounds, which led to my expulsion from Dale."

Finn's eyes were trained on Deon, but he was aware of the window that was still a bright spot in the dark night. Rachel's form was still there, and Finn realized that from her position she wouldn't be able to see Deon...but she had to be able to hear his voice; the boy wasn't exactly keeping his voice quiet. Please, Rach, Finn begged to himself, call the police and hide.

"Let's say that I didn't take it very lightly," Deon continued, a pained smirk playing across his face now as he looked at the gun in his hand with pleasure. "The teacher who expelled me was found dead with a bullet in his throat, ironic as he was always singing and being boisterous. Rumors flew around that I killed him." Deon shook his head, flinging his arm with a fit of rage and smashing his foot down upon a flower that somehow was managing the cold October weather. "There was no proof, but the damage was done. My parents weren't getting hired by anyone as they pretty much bought my way out of all the lies, putting the stake of their reputation and power on the line for me.

"It proved disastrous though," Deon's smile faded slowly, and a quick spasm of realization passed across his handsome face. Then it was gone, clouded by intense hatred, and he aimed again at Finn's broad chest. The tall boy started, watching his finger warily and trying not to scream. "We had to move away to get away from all the rumors, and my parents decided on Lima. Mostly because they never heard of it before and expected no one else to either. I would be lying if I said that I was excited about coming here; expecting my talents to be considered useless among such pitiful peasant people, and it was true. But I found that there was at least one who shared my same ambition: Rachel."

Finn, whose attention was wavering between Deon and Rachel's figure, snapped on Deon at the mention of his girlfriend. "Why her? Why Rachel? All the other girls in glee club are talented-"

"But not as talented as she is," Deon interrupted him. "Rachel Berry is a star, shiny and bright. She is the only one screaming in this quiet town; wishing - begging - for someone to hear her plea of help. I am that one."

"Rachel will do fine, no matter if she is with you or not!" Finn bristled in anger and took a step forward, but was stopped by Deon taking a step, emerging into the light, and the sharp click of turning the safety off. It hit him hard as he realized that he was only one pull of a trigger away from being dead.

Finn was scared, he didn't want to die. He wasn't even eighteen yet and it was true, he didn't like the prospect of the future and moving on; but he still wanted to stay alive, to continue on and at least have the chance to make a better life for himself. He wanted to stay alive for Rachel. He realized that none of it mattered: money, popularity, fancy cars and phones. Love mattered - Rachel mattered, and he wanted her to be with him forever. He wanted a family with her, he wanted kids with her, he wanted to grow old with her.

It was a pity that this all came to him when he was about to be shot, Finn thought to himself.

Rachel disappeared from the window suddenly and Finn felt a small surge of hope, maybe she was finally calling the police? When Deon had taken that step forward he had placed himself in sight of Rachel's window, so she could of seen him easily...and the gun easily. Finn knew he had to stall.

"Please, you don't want to do this," Finn echoed, holding his hands up again in front of his chest. It was a pitiful effort when he got paint balled and, he knew, that it was an even more futile attempt now. "I don't care if you screwed up before at Dale - no one would even know; most people don't know even know what Dale is, let alone where it is. I won't tell, just don't shoot me and leave Rachel alone."

Deon paused, his face crumbling as he hesitated and his gun hand lowered slightly. Finn allowed himself to breath for a moment, then Deon straightened up and brought the gun back up, pointing directly at Finn's heart.

_Please...no._

"You don't get it," Deon said, his eyes burning with madness. "Rachel is my way back to the top! I love her, I need her. All you two share is a pathetic school crush, and somehow that is the only thing standing between me and her. It will be so easy..."

Finn couldn't speak, his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Tears appeared in his eyes, wondering why no one was coming. Rachel had to have done something, she had to have called the police.

Deon waited for a response to his comment but when Finn didn't give any, he continued on and took a step back into the shadows of the doorway. "People will come at the noise, of course. But I can declare that it was simply self-defense. You have been acting very depressed of late, Finn; you know with your break-up with Rachel, your status in school dropping well beyond that of nerd, and then being denied a football scholarship?"

He smiled. "It would make anyone go mad, and everyone could believe that you wanted to take the easy way out. I heard from a certain somebody that you weren't too fond of the future. If that isn't enough to make anyone believe completely in what happened, my parents' money will solve the rest of the issues."

Deon put another hand on the gun and pointed it directly at Finn's head. "Goodbye, Finn Hudson. At least have some comfort that no one will know your name five years from now."

Deon's finger tightened over the trigger...

And the world exploded.

A rush of things happened all at once and Finn was barely able to collect them all. Right as Deon was about to pull the trigger, the Berry's door was thrown open and Rachel jumped out. In her hand she was holding a trophy with a golden star on the top and with a lunge brought it down up Deon's head, hard. He cried out and his aim was veered down and to the side, but his finger pulled down upon the trigger; an explosion of sound filled the silent Lima night.

Silence followed.

A sob.

Horrible, agonizing pain.

Finn fell to his knees and clutched at his side, barely coherent of himself falling and ripping his pants. Pain, raging and horrible, poured into his senses; flooding away all his rational thoughts as wave after wave of agony pulsed through his body. His vision flickered, but he managed to bring himself to look at his side. Blood, red and thick, was welling up from his large hands and the anguish increased as he saw that the bullet had tore off a slab of his side.

"No," He heard himself croak and his eyes brimmed with tears. They weren't of sadness - they were of anger. He was just fucking shot and he possibly could be bleeding to death. There was so many things he hadn't done: win Nationals for the glee club, make love with his true love, Rachel, experienced the joys and difficulties of making his first decision on his own. "_No_!"

"Finn?"

Finn looked up and stared directly into Rachel's eyes. They were so bright, so beautiful, he noticed as she hurried over to him. She cried out when she was exposed to the blood that was slowly pooling on the pavement before him. He didn't care that he was growing lightheaded and that he was losing so much blood; his whole attention was upon Rachel.

He examined her face, noting every little detail and speck on it. He loved her, loved everything about her - even her annoying habit to talk a lot. He had to know. "Rach, I love you."

"Don't speak," Rachel cried, throwing her trophy aside as she pressed her own dainty hands onto his side. The contact was another ripple of agony, but he ignored it and kept his brown eyes trained upon Rachel's, who wouldn't change her gaze from his either. She sobbed, "Don't speak, you are losing too much blood."

"I love you, Rach," Finn repeated, feeling sweat run down his face from the heat that was coursing through his body. So much pain, he began to think but pushed all thoughts aside except for the thoughts of Rachel. "I love you and I can not imagine my life without you. Please, tell me that you love me too?"

"Finn," Rachel cried, resting her forehead against his as they sat together, trying to stop the flood of blood pouring out of his chest. "I will always love you."

She leaned and brushed her lips against his own at once, pressing pleadingly into them as she cupped his side even tighter. The pain was suddenly gone as a feeling of euphoria beamed from their contact to his whole body, leaving him tingling and wanting for more. It cleared his vision and he felt himself come out of a drowsy state that he never knew he was in, and with it came the pain.

Breaking apart from Rachel, he bent over and screamed as the pain in his side reached a climax point. He could barely hear Rachel's plea of him to stay with her over the sound of blood rushing in his ears and his own cries. It was so hard not to sink back into the dark arms of sleep and freedom, but he wasn't going to let Rachel down.

He would never leave her again.

Breathing hard, Finn managed to say, "I'm fine, but calling 911 would be nice right about now..." He attempted a smile at Rachel, but he knew it had to be some hideous caricature of one. "I-Is Deon...d-dead?"

Rachel glanced over her shoulder to where the boy's body lay hidden among the flower bed. Finn could only see one of the boy's sneakers and it wasn't even moving, though Rachel shook her head. "I doubt it...I think I just knocked him out..."

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Finn scolded. "What happened to violence is never the answer?"

"That died the night I saw another boy pointing a gun at the chest of the man I love," Rachel answered, removing the jacket she was wearing to press it around Finn's chest and side. "I called 911 as soon as I saw it. I was so scared for you, Finn."

"I'm surprised," Finn said, his words slurring as he felt himself slump against the pavement; too exhausted to keep the effort of keeping himself upright for any longer. The darkness was seeping around him again. "I thought you would of ran out here, screaming and waving some peace flags."

"I couldn't find them," Rachel joked, sobbing as a small smile appeared along her tear-stained face. "No, I just asked myself: what would you do?"

"Good girl," Finn choked out, moving his hand away from his side and clenching it tightly in Rachel's. Her hands were so small compared to his, just like her frame; but his talent and confidence was smaller in comparison to hers. They were so different, they were total opposites...but they were perfect for each other. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you. I love you so much, Finn." Tears fell down from her face and fell onto his own. They were cool and soothing against his feverish skin, and his vision darkened further. He tried fighting but his body was shutting down, sirens echoing distantly in the back of his mind as he fell further into the darkness.

"Will you stay with me?" He struggled to ask the question and it barely came out as a whisper, but Rachel heard it.

"I will never leave you again, Finn Hudson. I will never leave you."

"Good, I like that..."

Then he slipped into the darkness and all the pain was gone; his last thought was of Rachel and her love for him.

**Oooooo, another cliffy? I will just tell you one little hint: I love Finn. I wouldn't let him die! OK! Review, alert, favorite, hope you enjoyed, and review!**


	10. A Dream Come True

**We are here! The final chapter of this story! I am so excited, as this was the very first story I ever started and actually completed; I came to the conclusion that it was because I have amazing reviewers and so many people who are so willing to take the time to read it! You guys are amazing! If you liked this story, then go onto my profile, and look for "A Spark of Forever." It is my new story about Finchel, and I hope you also read, review, and, most importantly, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee/Fox/Ryan Murphy/Finn (sad face insert here)/Rachel/So many other things  
><strong>

10) A Dream Come True

_Two Months Later_

Finn stared up at the Berry house with a mixture of anticipation and nerves. It was here that he was shot and almost killed, but managed to stay alive long enough for the paramedics to get to the scene and block the flow of blood. Truthfully, he thought he was dead...and he cringed as he remembered the sharp pain that had ruled his life that night. His eyes, almost unconsciously, moved away from the house and at the spot on the sidewalk where the stains of his blood refused to wash out of it.

He had given up; he had been ready to die at the moment because he knew that Rachel had forgiven him.

Then he thought of Rachel. He didn't know how she had done it, but all he could think about when he was in his dark state was her. It had made him remember everything they shared; all the good times - winning competitions, holding each other, laughing and singing together, loving the other - and all the bad times - fighting about Jesse and Puck, him punching her in the nose, their break-ups, the pain of not being able to look into the other eyes. Finn remembered it all, and he didn't want to give it up.

So, he fought for life, fought to keep himself away from the dreadful dark, fought for Rachel. He couldn't imagine life without her, and, hell, if he would die alone. He was young and he made stupid mistakes, but that didn't mean he had to die. It wasn't fair for him, his family, and especially Rachel. He fought, and he found himself in a sterile and white hospital room, with his mom, step-dad, and Kurt sleeping in chairs around him, and Rachel sitting by his head; she had one of his hands clenched tightly in her smaller hands with tears in her eyes.

He meet her gaze and smiled slightly. "Hey, Rach." His voice was raspy and quiet, barely a whisper in the bright room.

"Hey," Rachel echoed, grabbing a small cup off the table next to her and put it to his lips. "Drink, it'll make you feel better. Don't want to hurt those vocals now do we? Sectionals is coming up and we need you...as the male lead."

Finn did as he was told, never moving his cinnamon eyes away from her chocolate ones. It was surprising how thirsty he was and wished to drink it all down at once, but he didn't move as Rachel gave him sip by sip until the cup was empty. She put it aside, and leaned over him; their eyes still connected as neither seemed willing to look away. "How are you feeling?"

To be truthful, his body ached all over and his side was inflamed with pain, but he simply said, "Fine. How are you, Rach?"

"I wasn't the one who got shot," Rachel protested, blushing slightly as he moved his hand back around hers. Her hands were shaking but he steadied them with his grasp.

"I meant emotionally," Finn said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "You witnessed a kid put a gun up on another guy, saw him shoot that guy, and then made that said kid take a nap in your roses; so, how are you doing?"

Rachel stared at him for a moment, then burst into tears and dropped her head upon Finn's chest. The smell of her hair rose up to meet him as she spoke. "I thought you were dead, Finn. I thought you were going to die there with your head in my lap. There was just so much blood, I couldn't think, and then you passed out...I thought it was over. I thought - I knew - you were dead in that moment!"

She raised her head again, there faces only an inch apart. "But I couldn't accept that! I was not going to give up, I wasn't going to leave you! I cried, begged, and pleaded your name, Finn Hudson. I wanted you to come back to me so much as I looked to the future in that moment. Before, I always saw the lights and fame of Broadway but they were gone then: I only saw darkness. Broadway - my life - is nothing without you, Finn, in it. So, I kept calling your name, even when the paramedics got there to rush you to the hospital. I never stopped."

A watery smile came upon her face. "And you came back to me."

Finn returned the smile, his body protesting greatly as he moved forward. "I promised I would never leave you again, Rachel Berry. And I will never do it again." Their lips meet and Finn wrapped his arm (the one on his good side) around her neck and brought her in close.

Her lips, her perfume, her taste, the feeling of their contact. It poured all down upon him, filling his senses with everything Rachel. He had missed it all so much and he could barely control himself as he eagerly pressed his lips against hers. A soft moan of satisfaction came out from between their lips, and he could feel her's turn up into a smile.

"I always loved your moan."

"And I always loved waking up to my best friends making out and looking like they came out of a military love-story movie." Kurt's voice cane from behind them, and Rachel turned around to let them see him standing at the foot of the bed with a look split between amusement and excitement. "But, then again, aren't those the best kind of movies?"

Burt and Carole were woken up by Kurt's voice and the rest of the day Finn was swarmed with their attention. He didn't mind, too-much, but Rachel never left his side and her hand was always clasped tightly in his. Whenever they had the chance, Rachel would risk a small kiss upon the lips. Finn _really_ didn't mind about that; he spent a whole month away from kissing Rachel and he had to catch up on lost time.

Finn found out later that Deon was arrested for the shooting and, even though the trial was officially not over, it seemed he was going to be proven guilty. And a nasty rumor was flying around about the case of a dead teacher at Dale, which everyone was starting to again suspect of Deon Werner. His parents were also going to be put on trial for something about helping and abiding (Finn hoped that was the right word) but at least they weren't going to be able to buy themselves out of it this time. He was also surprised to find that Cooter Menkins, the college recruiter, came forward and testified against his family; it seems that the man had been being blackmailed and had been forced into doing things by Deon and the boy's parents.

The quarterback (he supposed he should stop calling himself that as he probably wasn't going to play football in any sort of competition but he still liked the idea of being someone cool like one) was glad that Deon was out of his life; he did freaking shoot him, but Finn couldn't help to feel a sense of pity for Werner. He knew the feeling of hopelessness of not knowing what to do for the future, but Finn was sure that he wouldn't change into a psycho and shoot a person to keep a girl.

But then again, if that girl was Rachel...he chose not to continue that thought and went back to examining the house. The porch light was on and sent out a halo of light that he stood on the very edge of. He had noticed almost immediately that her dads' vehicles were gone, probably on some business trip or something. A sense that he had done this all before struck him, but he ignored. He was tired of being denied things by people and events. He was denied Rachel because of Jesse, Puck, and Deon, lost his chance at a football scholarship because of Deon, and, again by that rich snob, almost denied life.

Fuck them, and Finn walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A second later the door was flung open and Rachel's face greeted him with a bright smile. She was dressed in a slim black dress (Finn wondered if that was the same dress she wore in sophomore year) and her hair curled slightly at the ends, resting gently on the sides of her chest. He looked her up and down, letting his appreciation of her clothed appearance appear on his face.

"You look beautiful," Finn remarked, placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek and walking into the house. "I hope you didn't go to all the trouble just for me."

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else, Finn," said Rachel, placing a hand upon his arm and squeezing gently. "I hope you know that."

Finn pulled her into his arms, pressing his cheek to the top of her head as he said. Rachel went to great care to not touch his tender side that still throbbed whenever it came in contact with anything; though he wouldn't of cared if Rachel had hit him there, he had caused her so much pain over most of the first semester of the school year that he would of deserved it.

"I know," he said quietly. "But I wouldn't care if you were wearing sweats, a tank top, and had bed hair; you would still be beautiful to me, I hope _you_ know that."

Rachel didn't say anything, the two simply standing there and enjoying in the company of the other. Finn couldn't describe the feeling he was feeling besides calling it a peaceful and placid warmth. It just felt so right to be with Rachel, he could always be himself around her and she didn't judge him to be something that he wasn't. His arms tightened self-consciously as his mind flashed back to that night two months ago, and knew Rachel was thinking the same as she trembled and let out a small sob.

"I can't believe it has already been two months," she muttered into his chest. "It seems like only yesterday that I was holding your head and begging that you would stay with me, and you did."

"I promised that I would never leave you, babe, and I plan to keep that promise," Finn reclined back from her grasp so he could peer into her eyes. His heart broke as he saw the silent tears streaming down her face, lifting a hand to wipe then away gentle from her face as he did. "Don't cry, Rachel, please. It wasn't your fault that made this all happen, it was mine. If I hadn't been so selfish and only thinking about my own fuc- freaking future, none of this would of happened. If we had just stayed together and I never broke us up...Deon wouldn't have done what he did."

Finn felt liquid fall from his own eyes as he was speaking, not caring that he, a man who was supposed to be strong and sure, was crying in front of the woman he loved. He was sick of keeping his emotions in, he had been doing that for a whole month and it was pure torture, so he let it all out. He let his head fall onto Rachel's shoulder. "Why do I mess everything up? I can never do anything right! I'm too dumb to get any academic-based scholarships, can't play well enough to get a football scholarship, and I always seem to hurt the ones that get close. Quinn, Kurt, you. Especially you. How are you able to even to stand to be with me-" He couldn't finish the question and just broke off with a sob, his throat thick with emotion and sorrow.

Rachel didn't respond immediately, but gently took his hand in hers and lead him up the stairs and to her bedroom. She brought him to her bed and sat down beside him on his unwounded side; her small palm never losing contact with his much larger one. As she did, she suddenly said, "Tomorrow is the eighteenth of December...my birthday."

"I know," said Finn, his heart missing a beat as he realized she hadn't answered his question. "I got you a gift, I will bring it tomorrow-"

"I don't want it," Rachel interrupted and his mouth gaped open at her sudden statement and rashness. Her eyes meet his. "Truthfully, I had forgotten my own birthday. I was so worried about you and your injury that I really hadn't even thought about myself, which is just not Rachel Berry. But I realized I don't care, and then it hit me that I hadn't carried for awhile. Do you know what I wished for my birthday three months ago?"

"No, what?" asked Finn, not able to move his gaze away from Rachel's chocolate eyes.

"You. I wanted Finn Hudson," Rachel then moved up and kissed him hard on the lips, pushing his body down into her mattress as she did. Her sudden boldness and forcefulness surprised him, but then he was bringing her closer into him; their bodies molding to each other as their tongues fought for dominance. Rachel, when Finn was getting the upper hand (or tongue), she pulled away from him, her small body leaning over his. "I want you, Finn. And never think you aren't good enough for me, because you are perfect. Perfect to me. Will you be my birthday gift?"

"As long as I don't have to put a bow on," Finn smirked; his heart, soul, and significant other part of his body soaring at Rachel's words. Her words were spoken with such authority and truth that he knew she couldn't be deceiving him and that he would never find such a perfect match for him as Rachel Barbra Berry.

"I would just have to take it off if you did," Rachel flashed a bright smirk of hers, totally disarming him of his own as realization dawned in his eyes. She stepped back from him and, gently unzipping the back of her dress, she let the black fabric fall to the floor of her bedroom. Rachel stood naked in front of him, the dim lighting of a lamp in the corner enhancing her body with shadows and letting others be masked by darkness.

Finn groaned, letting himself lose all control as his pants suddenly got a great amount tighter. "Rach..." His voice was tense with lust and need, but there was an underlying question in his words. He knew that she had never had sex before, and he wasn't going to allow himself to pressure her into it.

"Finn," She returned, and pulled at his shirt. He removed it with a quick movement and grabbed her, pressing his chest to hers and bringing them down into the softness of the bed. His hands went to her breasts, allowing them to encompass their size and brushing his thumbs against the sensitive nipples.

Rachel let out a soft moan of appreciation, her hands combing desperately through his hands as he teased her boobs and kissed her neck. She was ruthlessly pressing her body to his, and he knew his side had to be hurting, but he couldn't feel any pain; the only thing he could feel was the way Rachel felt against him, his hormones that were going into full-drive, and his love for her expressed in every cell of his broad body.

Finn wanted her so badly, and was surprised when Rachel panted between her moans and mewls of pleasure. "Finn...I need you...I need you, now."

He didn't argue. Finn rise up from the bed, admiring Rachel's slim and beautiful body for a moment as he did. His eyes never left hers as he unclasped his pants and let them drop with his boxers. It was strange, but as he stood there naked in front of Rachel, he didn't feel anything like awkwardness. He saw the same appreciation in his own eyes when he looked at her exposed the first time; both truly in love with the other as he crawled back into the bed.

Rachel didn't say anything or move, allowing her eyes to show the willingness of his actions. Finn took a deep breath, meet her eyes again, and entered her slowly. Her eyes widened, flickering for a moment with pain then turned into a wicked pleasure. He was gentle and slow at first, enjoying the sounds of her moans and the effects of everything that was happening to his body. As her arms clasped around his neck and legs swarmed around his butt, he increased the tempo. They fell into a steady rhythm; his moans of pleasure mixing into her own.

The tightening of their bodies came way too quickly for Finn's tastes, but he didn't complain as he felt Rachel tremble around him, tightening the pressure around his length. Her orgasm caught him and he couldn't help out a small cry as he felt himself let go of his own. Panting and sweating hard, the two remained that way for a long while; both not wanting that perfect moment to ever end, content at staying there for the rest of their lives.

It was Finn who moved first, pulling himself out of her but bringing her close into himself. He kissed Rachel gently on the lips, his chest still heaving with exertion as he said, "I love you so much, I can't believe how much I love you...how do you feel?"

Rachel smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling her head into his neck. "I love you too, and I feel amazing...as long as I am here..._here in your arms_."

**The End.**

**THANK YOU ALL! You guys have been great reviewers and I would just like to thank all of you so many times for reading my story! I couldn't of asked for nicer reviewers, you people are simply amazing! This story may be done, but if you liked it: go to my profile and find my new story "A Spark of Forever." I'm not saying you have to but it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
